The Goblin Princess
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A young woman awakens in a strange world told she must learn to use the power she has always had but never knew about. As well as, discover the truth of what happened to her family, all while helping her new friends.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The only things that belong to the author are original characters, the situations, and the crazy way the fandoms are woven together. _Labyrinth _belongs to the Jim Henson Company. _Masters of the Universe _and She-Ra belongs to Mattel, Inc.

A little acknowledgement, some of this was inspired by a story called _Again. _You can find it in my favorites. I only borrow Sarah traveling back in time, but it's important to the story.

For all of my wonderful readers, no matter what site

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

He was alone. His family was spread through time and space. Yes, he had found his wife, but he could not bring her home.

Taking a deep breath, the mighty Goblin King looked out over the barren land he now ruled. There had to be something he could do.

The only one who could travel to save his family was his only daughter, but she was still but a child. True, her mother had solved the Labyrinth at age sixteen.

Turning away from the view, he sighed. Also, she did not know how to use her powers. Where could he send her? She would need allies as she fought to save not just her kingdom, but her family as well.

* * *

><p>So this is the beginning. I changed my mind about a few things. I'm currently working on Chapter 1. I can't say when it will be uploaded, but I am hoping for a April 2014 update. Please visit my blog for info and news. I try to do a post near the beginning of the month to list my goalsplans for my stories for the month.

Review if you please.

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover.


	2. Chapter 1

_Pain, The pain was the first thing she realized as she slowly regained consciousness. Why did her head hurt so much? Vaguely, she could hear two voices. A woman's voice she had never heard before, but the other one she knew, but couldn't place. She tried to open her eyes, but the pain was just too great. No, she would lay still. That helped it not to hurt as much._

_"As much as I want her to remain here with me. She can't." She heard the voice she knew speak. "I can not put her in danger. She's all I have." Wait she knew that voice. It was her father._

_She heard the sound of fabric moving. "Jareth, don't do this to yourself. She will find them I have seen it."_

"_She won't remember them. She won't remember." Her father sounded sad. Why was he sad? Wasn't she alright? Well, her head really did hurt._

"_She will in time. I have seen it. Do not give up hope." What was it she seemed to have forgotten? She didn't have much time to think about it as darkness once again claimed her._

**Chapter 1**

Veena Ri finally opened her blue eyes to find herself laying in a pale blue canopied bed inside a stone room. Slowly, she sat up in the lovely bed and looked around the room. There was a wall with two decent sized windows. Across from that wall, there was a dark wood door. A side table stood to her right, and a chest of drawers stood against the wall opposite of the bed. The only color in the stone grey room was the blue fabric of the canopy and bedspread, well except for the dark wood of the door, bed, chest of drawers, and side table.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was she had been running, but she couldn't remember from what. She rubbed her hand into her mass of dark brown hair. That wasn't a good sign, at least she thought it wasn't.

The door opened and in walked, or rather floated, a woman in Egyptian themed clothing with feathered wings. Stopping just inside the room, she smiled at Veena. "Ah, you are awake, Your Highness. Good."

Your Highness? She wasn't royalty. If she was would she have grown up in a cottage in the forest? Veena frowned as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Where am I?" This sure wasn't her room in the cottage.

"You are in Castle Grayskull." The woman stopped beside the bed and placed a hand next to Veena.

Veena nodded slowly as she lowered her hand. She hadn't heard the name before. It wasn't any of the local kingdoms or their castles. Well, the only local kingdom to the cottage had been The Goblin Kingdom. "Okay. Where's that?"

"Eternia. You are no longer in the Underground, Your Highness." The woman sighed and moved her hand off of the bed. "First, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Sorceress." The Sorceress then moved over towards the windows on the far wall.

"Well, you seem to know who I am. Really, it's just Veena." Veena tried to smile, but she just couldn't get the energy. "Why am I here, anyway?"

The Sorceress turned from the windows and gave Veena smile. "Your father has asked me to train you in magic."

"Magic? I don't have any magic powers." Veena began shaking her head. Why would he want to have anything to do her? She haven't actually seen him in years. How dare her absentee father try to dictate her life? But what about this Highness thing? Could she really be a princess? If she was one, then why had she never been treated as one before?

Moving to Veena's side, the Sorceress sighed. "Yes, you do. I can feel it even now. You just don't know how to use it on demand. Your father asked me to teach There is an ancient alliance between our families. So I am more than willing to do as he asked."

"Ancient alliance?" Veena frowned. What was she talking about? As far as she knew her family wasn't anything much.

The Sorceress frowned. "I was not supposed to mention it, actually." After a moment, she smiled at Veena. "You need to recover before we begin your lessons. Now, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine but I'm really tired." Veena frowned for a moment. "How did I get here anyway? The last thing I remember, I was running from something." Her head started to hurt a bit as she tried to remember, but she didn't know it. The Sorceress was already worried about her. A headache wasn't something to be worried about. Veena had been dealing with them for as far back as she could remember.

The Sorceress moved closer to her. "Your father brought you here injured. I have been waiting for you to wake up, since he left yesterday."

Veena nodded, "Thanks." Well, that explained why she was so tired. She was always tired for awhile after getting hurt, but this wasn't like the other times.

The Sorceress smiled at her. "You are very welcome." Sighing, she glanced out the window. "I will give you a few more days to rest. You need it." She turned away from Veena and whispered, "hopefully, Skeletor will allow it."

Veena decided not to pay much attention to what she said. Who ever this Skeletor was, it seemed he wasn't an ally of the Sorceress.

The Sorceress gently took hold of Veena's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Relax and rest, I will return to check on you later." She released Veena's hand and then floated back out the door, which shut softly behind her.

Veena settled back against the headboard. Who would think that a normal day could become so odd? All she was sure of was there had been a golden white owl flying ahead of her before the darkness had claimed her. The same owl that had been her friend for years. Or could it be the cause of all this? No, she had been running from something. Something she was absolutely sure that meant her harm. But why would someone want to her hurt her? Did it have to do with this whole she was a princess thing? Which she still wasn't sure she believed.

Veena closed her eyes and soon sleep over came her. She never noticed the owl with mismatched blue eyes watching her from the darkened corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Sorceress sat on top of the golden pyramid in the throne room. Why had the Goblin King not revealed himself to his daughter? Had he truly not paid her a visit for years? True, she had not raised her own daughter, but she had watched over her. Teela's life was exactly what her mother had wished for it. She was loved. What else could she ask of Duncan?

The Sorceress shook her head. Oh, how she wished to tell the Princess why exactly she needed to learn how to use her powers. But the Goblin King had said he wished to be the one who explained it to her.

No doubt Veena felt lost, or something close to it. Well, maybe not. The poor child only had so much of her memory. Of course, the Goblin King did not know what she had seen in her vision. Yes, his daughter was powerful, but Veena would not be able to do as her father wished alone.

Sighing, she conjured up a viewing portal before her. Soon an image of a young blond man talking to an older man in heavy armor came into view.

The Sorceress needed to introduce Veena to Prince Adam and soon. The Goblin King did not know that not only did the Labyrinth hang in the balance but so did Eternia, because if Veena were to fail Eternia would loose its protector.

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 1. I can't say when Chapter 2 will be written or uploaded. I am borrowing somethings from my continuation of the 2002 He-man series. As this goes on, I plan to borrow from other works of mine.<p>

This story is more about Veena than anything. I do promise that Jareth will have a bigger role later. He actually, at least the plan for now, has a bigger role than Sarah.

So review if you please.

Oh, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves, and follows.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for updates and news.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover.

P.S. I hope you guys enjoy the rewrites of a few of the chapters. I worked hard on them. :)


	3. Chapter 2

_Warm spring sunshine shined down on the lovely garden. The sound of children's laughter filled the air._

_Smiling, a very young Veena raced past the central fountain as a boy with the same dark hair, but with emerald eyes instead of her pale blue eyes, chased after her._

_Two slightly older boys, one with golden hair and slightly darker blue eyes and the other with dark hair and emerald eyes (like her twin), stood near one of the flower covered arch ways, watching their younger siblings playing._

_Veena raced to her favorite hiding place, the one place she could reach and her brothers couldn't. She smiled as her twin tried to reach her._

_"No fair, Veena. You know I can not get in there."_

_"Not my problem," she tucked her knees to her chest. "You didn't say I couldn't hide."_

**Chapter 2**

Soft sunlight filtered into the library of the Castle. Sitting in a comfy armchair near one of the massive windows, Veena was reading yet again. The day after she had awoken, the Sorceress had brought her three books to begin her training.

Three days later, she was still reading, the first book that is. All three of the book were fairly thick. Veena was getting really tired of reading.

Veena looked out the window towards the massive forest. All she could see was green. She was starting to hate the color green, almost. What was really getting to her was the loneliness. At least back at home, she had a few people she could talk to. Here it was only the Sorceress, and more often than not she was no where in sight.

Sighing, Veena leaned back into the chair. Why was she really here? Something more had to be going on than she was letting be on, but the Sorceress only said that her father would explain it all when he showed up. When ever he decided to show up. Had she been running from the cottage? Wishing she could remember, Veena glanced down at the massive book in her lap, and marked her placed in the book.

Yes, she was still fairly weak, but a walk outside couldn't be that hard. Could it? Placing the book on the table beside the chair, Veena slowly stood up on unsteady legs. Gripping the cane the Sorceress had given her, she slowly made her way towards the door.

Veena slowly made her way towards the only room that she knew the Sorceress spent most of her time, the Throne room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

Prince Adam walked into the darkened castle, with his loyal green Eterniain tiger, Cringer behind him. Why had the Sorceress called him? There hadn't been an attack on Grayskull in weeks. He and the other Masters had been enjoying their break, of course they knew it could come to an end at anytime. Glancing over at Cringer, Prince Adam sighed. The Sorceress wouldn't have called him to Grayskull unless it was important, and that had him worried.

Soon they reached the massive doors that lead into the Throne room, but something stopped Adam from entering the room. Turning towards the darkened corridor that lead deeper into the Castle, he thought he heard a sound.

Then came a single word from not too far away "Damn."

Adam moved into the darkened hall. "Hello?"

He heard someone slide on something, just before some candles burst into flame. Sitting at the bottom of what appeared to be a grand staircase was a beautiful young woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

Slowly, he walked towards her. "Need any help?"

She looked up at him. "It would be appreciated."

Adam moved to her side and gently helped her to feet, but once she was standing, she lost her footing, causing him to bare some of her weight. "What happened?"

She twisted herself to better align with him. "I was coming down the stairs when my cane broke."

He glanced at the broken cane on the stairs. "Did you hurt anything when you fell?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I guess I shouldn't have tried to come down here on my own."

Adam glanced back at Cringer. "Where were you going? I am more than willing to help."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, er the Throne room. I was looking for the Sorceress, but I think what I was going to ask wouldn't be a good idea after all."

She had a beautiful smile, he realized. Gently, he wrapped his arm tighter around her middle to support her more.

"I would be more than willing to help you to the Throne room. I'm actually here to see the Sorceress."

Slowly, they made their way to the doors of the Throne room. Cringer moved to the side to allow them to pass.

Worriedly, She glanced at Cringer as they came closer.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. Cringer's more afraid of you than you are of him." Seemingly still worried, she moved her hand closer to her side, but Cringer moved over to her side, as if he was trying to help support her.

The trio walked into the Throne room, but the Sorceress was no where to be seen. Frowning, the young woman snagged in his arms. "Well, why am I not surprised?"

Frowning, Adam slowly lead her towards the bottom of the massive pyramid. "She'll make an appearance. I really don't ever meet with her any where else." He helped her to sit down on the first step.

She looked up at him, as Cringer laid down with his head in her lap. "You know we haven't introduced ourselves."

Adam smiled slightly. "Sorry. I'm Adam."

She nodded. "Veena." Cringer butted his head against Veena's hand. Gingerly, she began to pet his head, causing him to begin to purr.

Adam sat down on the same step not too far away. "What exactly were you going to ask the Sorceress anyway?"

Veena sighed as she continued to pet Cringer. "Well, before my rather ungraceful fall, I was going to ask if it was possible to go outside the Castle. I've been stuck in here for days."

Adam nodded. "I wouldn't recommend that you go alone. It's not entirely safe outside."

"I didn't want to go far. I just wanted to be outside of this place for awhile."

"I am afraid, Prince Adam is right. It would not be safe for you to go outside alone, just yet."

Adam and Veena both looked up at the throne to find the Sorceress watching them.

Holding in the groaned that threatened to escape, Adam slowly stood up. "We didn't see you when we came in."

The Sorceress nodded. "I only just returned."

Adam glanced at Veena. "Is there anything to be worried about?"

The Sorceress smiled. "Not at the moment." She stood up. "Prince Adam, would you please help Veena back to the Library. She knows the way. Then would you return here. I will then explain why I called you."

Adam nodded before he moved to slowly help Veena stand up. Then slowly very slowly lead Adam and Veena made their way out of the Throne room, leaving Cringer with the Sorceress. Neither of them noticed the smile on the Sorceress face as they left.

* * *

><p>This was written way back in April 2014. Took me till June 2014 to get it up. Hope you guys like how Adam and Veena meet each other. I'm going to try and drag out the romance a bit. I have do have a plan for them, but Veena needs to slowly learn her magic. I sort of using the logic of the 2001(2) series of He-man. Meaning, that Veena is going to need time to learn and perfect her magic.<p>

I can't say per say when Chapter 3 will be up. Once _Unknowing Queen _is finished this will be my main focus. Well, this and the series this begins.

Review if you please.

Thanks for the reviews.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover


	4. Chapter 3

_Veena raced down the corridor, laughing. Her twin brother followed behind her. They were running from their father with his wispy blond hair bouncing in the breeze as he chased them. He caught up to them just as they reached the entrance to a massive room._

_Together they laughed as their father caught them. Not too far off they could hear their elder brothers and their mother._

"_Why don't we go see what those three are doing?"_

_Veena smiled up at him, "Can we surprise them?"_

_He smiled down at her, "Of course Precious."_

**Chapter 3**

Over a month later Veena stood in the bright cheery library of Castle Grayskull without any help. Hoping that she would finally do something besides reading, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She had finally finished the damned books a week ago. She had read before going to bed each night and when Adam hadn't been able to visit. He didn't have a schedule, but he came often. Veena was really beginning to miss him.

The Sorceress stood not too far away with a frown on her face, "Veena."

Veena shook her head slightly, causing her side braid to move slightly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

The Sorceress shook head as she lifted her empty to cover a smile. "I think you are finally ready to begin casting spells."

Veena nodded. "I was hoping I would start soon. I mean I did finish the books." Hopefully it would be more interesting than those books had been for her. She wasn't really excited about learning how to cast spells, but she was interested.

The Sorceress smiled, "I know, but you were not strong enough to try to spells." After leaning her staff against the side of a chair, the Sorceress walked over to a glass case. "First, I need to give you the gift your father left in my keeping. " She opened the door and pulled out what appeared to be a cloth wrapped around a rather large stick. Walking back to Veena she began to unwrap it.

Slowly, a blue crystal shard upon a craved wood staff was unveiled. The Sorceress draped the cloth over her arm as she stood before Veena. "It may be beautiful, but do not let that fool you. It holds a great power, or so your father told me." Gently, she handed it to Veena.

Veena looked at the cravings in the wood. They seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place them. She could almost recall seeing them before, somewhere important. A memory seemed to flutter just out of reach, but soon it disappeared.

While Veena was studying her new staff, the Sorceress placed the cloth on a chair and picked up her own staff. "Mostly, it will help you focus when you cast large spells. It can also be used as a weapon, but I can not teach you that skill."

Veena looked up from the staff, "Then who will? I have a feeling that wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean magic might only work so far."

The Sorceresses nodded, "I have someone in mind, but as of yet I have not asked her. True, magic can only do so much, and there will be times when magic should be used as a last resort."

Veena lowered the staff, "I still can't believe I actually have magic powers."

The Sorceress smiled, "More than likely you have used them, but you did not noticed."

"But wouldn't I have?" Veena looked at her. She couldn't remember anything unexplained happening around her. Her head started to hurt slightly, but once she stopped trying to remember, the pain slowly faded away.

"Depends on which type of magic you have an affinity for. Considering your father's power, more than likely you will have an affinity for illusion magic."

Veena nodded as she rested the bottom of the staff on the floor. "So where do we start?"

"First, we are going to the roof. I wish I could take you out of the Castle, but I will no doubt need my full strength."

Veena followed after the Sorceress as she lead her up a winding stair case. "Why can't you leave the Castle?"

"I am the Guardian of Grayskull. I am the last line of defense against evil seeking powers that are held within its walls."

Veena nodded as she followed the Sorceress outside. She really wished the Sorceress would tell her more about the Castle. It seemed to hide things, and Veena didn't like that. It wasn't like she wanted to know all of its secrets, but she didn't always feel safe within its walls.

The Sorceress looked around them and nodded. "Good, it is calm; so more than likely we do not have a storm coming." She rested the bottom of her staff on the floor and turned to Veena. "Close your eyes."

Reluctantly Veena closed her eyes, "What now?"

"Now visualize the air moving, just a nice breeze."

Veena frowned, but did as she was told. She visualized herself in the meadow that hadn't been far from the cottage in the forest where she had grown up with a gentle breeze blowing past her. Soon she could actually feel a breeze around her.

"Open your eyes Veena."

Slowly, Veena opened her eyes. She could clearly she the fabric of the Sorceress's clothes moving in the wind.

The Sorceress smiled. "You did that very well."

Veena shrugged, "I've always been good at visualizing things. It helped to pass the time."

Nodding the Sorceress gestured around them, "Calm it, but this time keep your eyes opened."

Nodding, Veena visualized the wind calm once more.,

The Sorceress smiled as it calmed, "good, hopefully you will continue to surprise me."

"So when is my father going to make an appearance?"

The Sorceress sighed, "Once you are ready, I am to send you to him."

Veena frowned, "I don't like the sound of that."

"I'm sorry Veena. I was told to teach you only certain things. I can only assume that your father will continue your lessons once you return to him." The Sorceress looked out at the forest, "Either way you might want to head down to the Throne room. It appears as if Prince Adam is here for a visit."

Veena followed her gaze, "He's a bit late."

The Sorceress nodded, "He is a prince, Veena. As much as the two you wishes he wasn't, he still has to do his duty." Slowly, the Sorceress moved towards the edge of the roof. "I know he visits so that you actually have someone to talk to, well besides myself, but I fear these visits are calling too much attention."

Veena frowned, "From who?"

The Sorceress sighed, "Someone I'm hoping will stay away for awhile longer. I will not stop the visits." She turned to face her, "The two of you need each other."

Veena moved to head downstairs to meet Adam. Trying not to think over what the Sorceress had meant by they needed each other.

Shaking her head slightly the Sorceress smiled, "Have fun."

Soon Veena was running. She ran past rooms she hadn't been in, dark hallways, and through barely lit ones, until she reached the throne room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Adam walked into Castle Grayskull with Cringer not too far behind him. He had stayed away longer than he had planned, but his father had wanted him to visit with some of their allies. Sometimes he wished his sister was here to help, but she had to help repair the damage she had helped cause.

Sighing, Adam headed towards the throne room. People were starting to wonder where he was running off to so much. Although, Man-at-arms knew where he was going he didn't know why. He didn't know how to explain about Veena being at Grayskull to him or well anyone. The Sorceress had only said she was visiting, and Veena hadn't told him much else. All she knew was something had happened at her home, and she had awoken in Grayskull.

Even though he had only met her a little over a month ago Adam felt that she knew him better than anyone. Even if she didn't know his greatest secret, the one he wanted her to know more than most.

When he walked into the throne he smiled, but soon turned into a frown, Veena stood holding a staff. It was very different from the one Evil-lyn used and for that matter the Sorceress. It was simple compared to theirs, even more so than Teela's. Why was she holding it?

"I was expecting you yesterday." Veena smiled at him.

Adam removed the frown and walked towards her, "Sorry, my father asked me to do something."

She nodded, "Do you get along with him?"

"We don't always see eye to eye, but we do get along for the most part." Frowning, he stopped just before her. "Veena, what's wrong?"

Veena smiled weakly, "I haven't seen mine in years. I sometimes I can't even remember what he looks like."

She never talked about her family, the Sorceress had told him Veena didn't remember much about her family, but that it would return with time, hopefully. Veena had been the one to tell him she hadn't seen her father in years. Why would he stay away from her for so long?

"I doubt he doesn't care, Veena. There has to be a reason he hasn't come to see you. If what the Sorceress said is true, I think he's trying to protect you from someone." Oh, Adam knew what the Sorceress said was true. She didn't tell lies, but he knew that Veena wasn't wiling to believe that little fact.

"I'm still fairly sure I'm not a princess." She shook her head.

"Remind me to tell you about my sister, but for now why don't we go for a walk? You have to want to get out of the castle."

Veena nodded, "Let me put this down I don't really want to carry this with me the entire time." Gently she leaned it against the wall.

With Cringer following slightly behind them, they walked out of the throne room.

"Where did that staff come from any way?" Adam glanced over at her.

"Apparently it's a gift from my father, I've officially started my magic lessons." Veena glanced around her, not looking directly at Adam.

Adam nodded noticing that she didn't want to look at him. Was she worried about his reaction to her actually doing magic? Normally, she looked right at him when he was visiting. "So how did you're first lesson go?"

Veena smiled, "Good." She looked around her. "I, ah, created wind."

Adam stopped at the beginning of the draw bridge with his back to the Evergreen Forest. "Wish I could have seen it, but I think I would have just gotten in the way."

Veena stopped in front of him. "You probably would, I don't want to hurt you because I can't control something."

Adam smiled at her reassuringly at her. "You'll get the hang of it. Maybe now you might be able to leave Grayskull. I really want to show you the rest of Eternia." He still wasn't sure about sharing her with the others, but she needed more friends than just him and Cringer.

Veena smiled, her whole face lighting up. "I've been looking at some maps in the Library. There's a few places I want to go, but I wasn't sure if I could."

"Hopefully we can get the approval."

_You Have it, Prince Adam. Unfortunately, you will have to end your visit short. Skeletor is on his way to the Palace._

Adam frowned,this was just want he needed. Why did Skeletor have to attack just when he could finally come to see her.

Veena moved towards him, "What's wrong?"

Adam sighed, "I have to go. Skeletor's on his way to my home."

Nodding, Veena glanced back towards Cringer. "And you know this how?"

"The Sorceress, I take it you didn't know she's a telepath."

Veena shook her head, "No I didn't."Sighing, she smiled weakly at him. "Go, I'll be fine, but I have a feeling your home won't if you stay."

He could tell she wasn't happy. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at Cringer. "Come on Cring, we have to go." He then turned his gaze back to Veena and smiled. "I'll come back when I can, I promise,."

Veena really smiled. "I know, now go."

Nodding, Adam ran over to his sky sled. Soon he was flying off with Cringer not too far behind him. He had to go save his home, but damn, he would have rather had gone on that walk with Veena.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The castle was dark and silent. Lounging across his throne, the Goblin King watched his daughter in his crystal. So much rested on her shoulders and he hated it but he had no choice. She was the only one to have escaped that day. Already he could see her mother's strength in her, and his determination.

This Prince Adam did have him worried. Yes, he wanted to honor that alliance from so long ago. But he wasn't sure if this boy was worthy of his daughter. He would continue to watch. It was all he could do, trapped as he was. If only he could find his sons. At least he knew mother and daughter were safe, but Veena would be in more danger as she learned her magic and not just from Skeletor's forces. For now she was safe from the real danger. That vile woman couldn't reach Veena on Eternia. At least, he hoped she couldn't reach her.

He knew the time would come he wouldn't be able to protect Veena, but he would be sure she was ready. So there he sat in the dark watching and willing her to grow stronger.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of Jareth making a tiny appearance. So Veena has begun her magic lessons. These will be important. I have a plan for Chapter 4, and I'll begin working on it soon.<p>

This is my main focus now. I'm hoping for another update this month. I only work on my new _Labyrinth _story once, a new chapter is written for this story.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

So review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for updates and news.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover

P.S. I hope you all enjoyed the rewrite. Chapter 4 is ready and will be up next week.


	5. Chapter 4

_Lightening flashed outside the window, thunder clashed in the sky. A scream filled the air. Little Veena hid under her bed, praying that the evil lady didn't come and get her._

_She heard her door slam open and footsteps enter her room. She hugged her stuffed green tiger tighter._

"_Veena!"_

_She lessened her death grip on the stuffed animal and slowly crawled out from under the bed. "Here, Daddy."_

_She saw the worry disappear from his face. "What's wrong? Another nightmare?"_

_Veena shook her head, "No, I don't like the storm."_

_Nodding, he walked over to her. "I understand., come here,Precious." _

_She walked over him, and he picked her up._

"_Let's go see what's in the Kitchens. We'll just wait till the storm passes."_

_Veena held onto her friend as her father carried her downstairs. Hopefully, the storm wouldn't lasts too much longer._

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks later, outside of Castle Greyskull, dark storm clouds loomed unbeknownst to those inside. Holding her staff, Veena stood near the center of the Throne room aiming a fire ball with her empty hand at a makeshift dummy set up in the center of the room. She had already missed the dummy six times.

Holding the her own staff, the Sorceress stood near the wall behind her. "Relax, Veena. You are thinking too hard."

Veena sighed as she raised the fire in her hand. "I'm trying to, but it's not easy."

"I know, but keep trying. It'll come to you."

Looking at the dummy, Veena took a deep breath. After a few moments she threw the ball and missed. Frowning, Veena waved her hand causing the resulting fire on the floor to extinguished. She still couldn't believe that the fire would just burn on the stone of the throne room, but after having things magical happen in the castle, she could only put it up to magic.

Smiling weakly the Sorceress walked over to her, "Take a break. You have been working hard all day."

Nodding, Veena lowered her hand. "Sounds good to me." She then walked over to the side and leaned her staff against the wall.

Walking out of the throne room, Veena headed up towards her room. She needed to be by herself. Why couldn't she hit the dummy with the fireball? Until now she hadn't any problems with any of the other magic. Of course, this was the first time she was trying to do physical magic, well throwing something she had conjured. The fire ball always versed to one side or the other. Maybe this wasn't her type.

Reaching her door, Veena pushed it opened. No doubt the castle's invisible maids or what over keep the castle clean had already come and gone. Seeing her room nice and clean, Veena walked in and sat down in the arm chair by the window.

Outside thunder boomed causing Veena to jump a little. She had never done well with storms. There was something about them that made her feel as if something bad was abut to happen. Veena hugged herself as lightening flashed in the sky. Maybe she could talk the Sorceress into canceling the magic lessons for the rest of the day.

Veena glanced out the window, maybe just maybe, she could get the storm to go away. Closing her eyes Veena visualized a nice sunny day. Soon, she could hear the thunder grow more distant. Slowly, Veena opened her eyes and looked outside, to find a nice sunny day outside her window.

Suddenly, her door flew open and the Sorceress flew in. "Veena, what did you do?"

Veena smiled weakly. "I, ah, made the storm go away." Appearently, that wasn't a good thing.

The Sorceress frowned at her, "Veena, you really should not have done that. Now Skeletor knows there is something going on here. I had hoped to keep you a secret from him longer."

Veena fronwed. That was the name the Sorceress had mentioned not long after she had woken up. "Who's Skeletor? Adam said he was attacking the Palace once."

The Sorceress sighed. "He is the one who is after the Power that I guard. He also wishes to rule all of Eternia."

Slowly Veena nodded, "So he might think there's more power or that the power is doing something?" Great she had now caused problems; she hadn't meant to. She had only wanted the damned storm gone.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I just don't like storms."

"Veena..." The Sorceress frowned and stood up straight as she looked out the window. "He is here! Veena, stay inside." Just as suddenly as she had arrived the Sorceress flew out of the room.

Veena turned and looked out of the window. A cloud of dust was exiting the Evergreen Forest. All she could see was some vague figures. Glancing towards the still open door Veena stood up, Whether she was the cause or not Veena refused to hide. No, she would do what she could to help; even if it wasn't much. Quickly, she made her way to the throne room and grabbed her staff. She would have gone out on the draw bridge, but she had seen it was already drawn up as she had entered the Throne room . Turning from the castle's entrance, Veena raced back up to the roof.

Walking to the edge, Veena did her best to remain out of sight. She watched as the dust settled to reveal a cloaked man with what seemed like blue skin standing on a chariot with a pale woman in purple armor and two men sitting on what look liked griffins. One of the men seemed to be really hairy, and the other seem to have metal jaw. Suddenly from a different direction another dust storm came into view, but it was seemly faster than the first.

Suddenly out of the Forest jumped a massive green tiger, that almost looked like Cringer only much larger, carrying a blond muscled man with a large sword strapped to his back. The big cat stood just in front of where the bridge would connect to land around the castle.

The hooded figure moved his staff, which looked like it was topped with the skull of a ram. "You won't stop me this time He-man."

The blond rider dismounted and pulled his sword from his back, "You can try Skeletor."

Veena glanced towards the dust cloud coming closer. So the hooded man was Skeletor, but who were the others? Especially the rider of the green tiger.

She could almost swear that Skeletor's eyes had glowed red, but from her distance it could have been just light hitting something on his head.

"I will discover what power caused that storm to disappear. You won't stop me, He-man," he snarled.

The rider took a fighting stance. "You'll have to get past me first."

How would he be able to stop them? It was only the Rider against them. What ever was hidden inside Grayskull, it couldn't get into Skeletor's hand. She was yards away, but somehow she could feel the evil radiating off of him. Veena knew she had to do something. Closing her eyes, she sat down with her back against the stone half wall that surrounded the roof.

From behind the wall, she could feel the power coming from below her growing. The fighting was growing stronger from the sound of things. Veena opened to her eyes and turned to look back over the wall.

Below the Rider had dismounted and was standing in front of whom she assumed was Skeletor and fighting him. She could see the power surrounding them both. Looking at the others with him, Veena frowned. They were just standing there, planning something. She looked back at the two fighters. Help seemed too far away.

But wait, there was something she could do to help. Veena could throw a fire ball at them or something. Holding her staff, she slowly stood up. Quickly, she raised her empty hand towards them, doing her best to aim at Skeletor and his minions.

Taking a deep breath, Veena forced herself to relax. "Let's go magic." She could feel the magic gathering in her hand, but tried not to think about it as it gathered. After a few moments, it leaped from her hand and headed right towards Skeletor.

Skeletor glanced up just as magic flew past the Rider. It hit him knocking him off his feet and pushing back towards his minions.

"Evil-Lyn, stop who ever did that!"

Veena could hear the hate in his voice as the woman moved past him. "I don't see anyone. More than likely it was the Castle."

Skeletor stood up. "There's something else here, that wasn't the Castle."

They couldn't see her? Veena smiled slightly at that. Quickly she imagined a huge gust of wind would come and take the trio and what looked like griffins back to where they had come. She wasn't surprised when it actually happened. Veena stood watching as they were surrounded in what could have been a tornado and lifted into the air. She could hear the screams as they flew through the air. Nodding, she smiled as their screams began to quickly fade.

Suddenly, the Rider turned towards the Castle. Veena ducked behind the wall, but she had a feeling he might had seen her. Still hiding she listened as the draw bridge came crashing down. Then the sound of what she assumed was the tiger's claw running across the old wood as wells as the sound of footsteps.

_Veena, please come to the Throne room._

Veena looked around her. Well, Adam had told her the Sorceress was telepathic. Slowly, Veena made her way to the throne room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He-man stood beside Battle cat in the Throne room. He knew that Veena had to have been the one who had attacked Skeletor and then had sent him and the others packing. Why else would she had been on the roof?

Sighing, he glanced At Battle cat Would she recognize him or would she not see the resemblance? Would she realize that he was Prince Adam?

The Sorceress appeared on top of the pyramid, "Veena is on her way."

He-man nodded, "It was her wasn't it?"

The Sorceress nodded. "Yes, but I fear she might have caused us a few problems."

He-man frowned, "I was grateful for her help."

The Sorceress sighed, "I know the other Masters are not here yet, but Veena is not ready to face Skeletor."

"She looked like it to me." He-man crossed his arms across his chest.

"I promise you she isn't. She has only been actually doing magic for two weeks you know that." The Sorceress shook her head.

"But I can help." The Sorceress turned to face Veena as she walked into the room. He-man followed her example and soon began to fight against his normal reaction to her as Adam. He had to act like he had never met her, when he was her only friend.

He-man noticed the Sorceress put on a smile as she spoke to Veena. "You can, but I feel that it would be safer if you waited."

Veena frowned and walked past Battle cat "Sorceress, we already know if I can imagine it I make it happen." She stopped near He-man. "Please, let me help."

The Sorceress sighed. "All right, but if at anytime I deem it too dangerous you are to hide."

Veena smiled, "Deal." She then glanced over at He-man. "Sorry, I'm Veena; And you are?"

He couldn't help smiling at her, like always. "I'm He-man."

He could hear the Sorceress sigh. "Veena, I still have more to teach you. You won't be able to end every battle with that handy ability."

Veena frowned, "I'm not saying I should stop learning, but why can't I do what I know to help? I just won't face anyone alone."

He-man almost laughed, she was right. "Sorceress, I was the same once remember. It might not be a bad idea to have Teela teach her how to fight with her staff." Smiling secretly, he thought that she and Teela would get along great.

"I had already thought of that. I have already agree to allow Prince Adam to take her to the Palace."

Oh, he knew about that. He wasn't sure what he would tell everyone, but Veena needed to get outside Grayskull.

"Then I'll ask Teela if she would be willing to train her."

The Sorceress nodded, "She and Man-at-Arms have arrived, but do not tell them that Veena is staying here. For now, that must remain a secret."

He-man nodded, "I'll go talk to her and the others." He turned and began to walk out with Battle cat following him. He still wasn't sure what to say exactly, but he wouldn't mention Veena being a princess. Just because he knew she didn't see herself as one, even though he was starting to.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to be sure that the previous chapters would now flow into this one because this was written for the newer versions of the chapters.<p>

Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows.

Chapter 5 isn't too far off.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for updates and sneak peeks.

Betaed by Phantomoftheopearalover.

Before I could post this, we lost a wonderful funny man. He made so many people smile, but he couldn't make himself happy. Thanks for the laughs. We'll "never have a friend" like you. RIP Robin Williams.


	6. Chapter 5

_Veena looked up at her father from his lap. "Can I learn to fly, Daddy?"_

_He smiled down at her. "You're not ready yet, Precious."_

_Crossing her arms, Veena pouted. "But I want to fly like you."_

_Wrapping his arms around her gently, he bent down slightly and placed his face close to hers. "One day, Precious. One day I promise I'll teach you."_

_Veena gave a quick nod as she looked at him. "Good."_

**Chapter 5**

Shielding the sun from her eyes, Veena watched the birdlike aircraft flying towards Grayskull the next day. Watching her step, she walked off of the draw bridge. She wasn't sure she wanted to really ride in the thing, but Adam had said it was the only way to get to his home. She was just happy to finally be getting away from Grayskull for awhile. The Royal Palace was one of the places she wanted to see. It wasn't as old some of the others, but well, she wanted to see were Adam lived.

"I promise I won't do anything crazy. I'll get you there and back safe and sound," he had smiled that smile that always seemed to give her butterflies in her stomach, when he had said that. He wouldn't do anything to scare her she was sure, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do something. Veena had been around him long enough to know that Adam liked to have fun.

Shaking her head, Veena watched as he landed.

After a few moments he got out and walked over to her. "Ready?"

Veena pointed at the aircraft. "Is that thing safe?"

Adam smiled. "Of course, Man-at-Arms made it."

Frowning, Veena glanced behind her towards Grayskull. "I'm still not sure about this."

"All you have do is tell me, and I'll stop, V. I don't want to scare you.". He held out his hand. "Come on."

Sighing, Veena placed her hand in his, "all right."

Adam smiled again, "I won't go too fast."

He lead her over to the craft. "Need any help?"

She held her staff out. "Hold this would you?" Adam took her staff into his hand as she jumped up into the seat.

Shaking his head, he held up her staff to her. "I was being polite you know,"

Veena smiled, "I know, now hand it over so you can get in."

Handing over her staff, Adam stepped onto the small ledge. "Here you go."

Then he jumped up into the driver seat. After getting situated, he glanced over at her. "Ready?"

Veena nodded. Adam began messing with switches and soon they were up in the air. She feared that if she so much as thought it was going to crash, it would.

Adam glanced over at her as he steered. "Veena, are you all right?"

Knowing he probably had already noticed her death grip on her staff and the vehicle, Veena slowly forced herself to release her grip. "I'm just scared." She tried to give him a weak smile, "don't worry. I'll be fine."

He gave her a nod, but she could see the frown. She didn't want him worrying about her. She wanted him to focus on the task at hand and not if she was scared or not. Taking a deep breath, Veena cleared her mind and closed her eyes. Hopefully, the ride wouldn't be a too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam landed the Battle Hawk, about half an hour or so later. That was the longest it had ever taken to get from Grayskull back to the Palace, but he didn't really have a choice, not once he noticed Veena's white knuckles. Glancing at Veena, he frowned as he turned the vehicle off. "Veena, you okay?"

Smiling, Veena turned to look at him. "That was fun." She was almost glowing in the sun.

Laughing, Adam got out and stood on the ledge. "Told you I wouldn't do anything crazy." That wasn't exactly what he thought she would say though. He reached out for her staff.

Veena handed it over ot him. "Maybe you can go faster or something on the way back?"

Adam nodded as Veena climbed out. "We'll see." He really didn't want to scare her, but he would go a bit faster for her. He just wouldn't go his normal speed just yet.

Veena walked around the Battle Hawke. "So who exactly is Teela anyway?" Tilting her head slight to the side, she looked up at him.

Adam frowned slightly as he jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground, "she's the Captain of The Guard. I've known her my entire life."

Veena nodded. "I see." She gave him a quick smile.

Frowning, Adam handed over her staff. "She's just a friend, V." He didn't think of Teela as anything other than a sister. Veena on the other hand, well he wasn't sure.

Smiling, Veena shook her head. "I'm just playing, Adam. Come on, let's go find her."

"She should be waiting at Man-at-Arms workshop. At least, that's where I asked her to meet us." He still wasn't exactly sure what his feelings were, but he did know he needed to talk to someone soon. And he didn't want it to be his father.

Veena looked around her at the massive palace. "I think I actually like Grayskull more." She turned to look at Adam. "This place just looks too nice for me."

He couldn't help smiling. "After spending so much time there, I actually have to agree with you."

Far off, Adam could hear Orko calling him. Sighing, he glanced at Veena. "Now what?" Taking a quick break, he yelled, "over here, Orko!"

The little Trollan came flying around a corner and then came right up to him. "There you are. I was wondering when you were going to get back."

Orko's ears wiggled a bit as he turned towards Veena. "Who's this? I don't think we've met." He flew over to her. "I'm Orko."

Smiling, Veena nodded. "Veena. What are you exactly? I've never seen anyone like you before."

Adam knew that even though they couldn't see Orko's face, he was smiling. "Oh, I'm a Trollan. I'm the only one of my kind here on Eternia."

Veena frowned at him. "Why is that?"

"Well, I fell threw a portal and ended up here."

"Don't you want to go home?" She sounded concern for the little guy.

"Eternia's my home now, but I wouldn't mind going back to for a visit." Orko was still smiling unseen.

No doubt Teela was getting impatient from having to wait. They really needed to get moving. Adam looked at Orko. "Orko, is Teela still waiting at Man-at-Arms' workshop?"

Orko nodded. "She was there when he kicked me out before I ran into you. I wasn't touching anything, I promise."

The trio began walking, well Orko floated, towards the comer than Orko had flown around. "I'm sure you weren't, Orko." More than likely he had been doing something that Man-at-Arms didn't like. Orko really just wanted to help. He had a good heart, even if his magic didn't always work.

Adam followed behind Veena and Orko as they talked to each other. It didn't take much to get Orko to like you, but he had never been this quick to make a new friend. He wasn't too sure how he felt about it. It wasn't like he was jealous or something. No, he couldn't be jealous of her having another friend. Could he?

Veena laughed just as they neared the Workshop. Taking a deep breath, Adam stopped for a moment. Veena stopped and turned to face him.

She frowned at him. "Adam, what's wrong?" Orko stopped as well and turned to look at him.

Adam smiled weakly. "Nothing." He could feel his face turning red.

Veena shook her head. "Are you sure? You look a little red."

Adam shook his head. "I'm fine. We better hurry. Teela might not be willing to wait much longer."

"Oh, I've been waiting longer than I thought."

Adam cringed as Teela walked out of the workshop, with her long auburn hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

Glaring at him, Teela crossed her arms across her chest. "You're late."

Adam nervously rubbed his neck, as Man-at-Arms walked out of the Workshop and stood behind his daughter. "Err ah."

Veena turned and smiled at Teela. "Don't be too mad at him. He didn't want to scare me." She walked up to Teela and stretched out her hand. "You must be Teela. I'm Veena."

Teela smiled and lowered her arms, before shaking Veena's hand. "Pleasure. I can tell I'm going to like you."

Adam released the breath he was holding, as the two women released their hands. Good, hopefully they would get along. He wasn't too sure how Teela was going to react to someone new.

Man-at-Arms walked up behind his daughter. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Man-at-Arms, but you can call me Duncan."

Smiling, Veena nodded. "Glad to meet you." She glanced at Teela. "So Teela, where do you want to start?"

Teela really smiled. "I think I'm really going to like you." She gestured towards the training area. "We'll start in the training grounds. He-man didn't say how much you knew, but I figure a quick spar will reveal what exactly I'll need to teach you."

Adam looked in shock at Man-at-Arms as the two women walked off. "What just happened?"

Man-at-Arms smiled. "I think we want to see this."

Adam nodded vaguely as he and Man-at-Arms followed after them, with Orko behind them. Shaking his head hoping to clear it, Adam frowned.

"Relax, Adam. I'm sure Teela won't hurt her." Man-at-Arms smiled at him.

Adam gave him a worried look. "That's not what I'm worried about." Man-at-Arms had no idea about Veena's magic. He hadn't felt it was right to tell the others that little fact, just yet. Veena could tell them if she wished. After all, they each had their secrets.

* * *

><p>So some of the Masters finally make an appearance. I have decided to go ahead and post <em>Nothing Is What It Seems <em>as I write it.

Because of this and other reasons (If you want the full explanation, please visit my blog), I am now doing an updating schedule. _Nothing Is What It Seems_ is updated the first Wednesday of the month, while TGP is updated on the third Wednesday. If either day, is a holiday, I will either upload the day before or the day after.

Thanks for your wonderful support.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and sneak peeks.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover


	7. Chapter 6

_Little Veena sat at the little table in the nursery with her brothers. The two elder brothers weren't too happy to be playing with their little sister, but like their father, they couldn't see her cry._

_Smiling, she held up her small teapot. "Would any of you like some more tea?"_

_Her two older brothers shook their heads._

_Her twin only frowned._

_Veena frowned in return. "What's wrong?"_

_Sighing, he gave her a fleeting smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking."_

_"Don't lie to me. Something's wrong."_

_He glanced at his older brothers. "Veena, can we please go outside? It's too pretty to be stuck inside."_

_Veena have a huge smile. "Is that all? Of course, we can if it's what you want." She sat the little tea pot down. "All you had to do was ask." Shaking her little head, she looked at the other two. "Same for you two."_

**Chapter 6**

Bracing, Veena stood holding her staff out in front of her. Around her, three metal orbs hovered around her in a circle. It was her second day training with Teela, who stood not too far away beside her father. Out of the corner of her eye,she could see Adam sitting with Cringer under a lone tree.

Suddenly one of the orbs move towards her causing Veena to jump over it. Soon she was either dodging the other two or hitting all three away from her. Veena was able to keep it up for a few minutes. Then her left foot slipped and one hit her on her shoulder. The orbs then floated away from her back into their circle.

Teela walked over to her. "Not bad. You're getting better."

Rubbing her shoulder, Veena smiled. "Thanks."

Teela gestured towards her father and Adam, "why don't you take a break? You've been going at it for awhile now."

Veena nodded as Duncan walked up to them. "I actually think you should call it a day. I think it might be a good idea for Veena to meet King Randor and Queen Marlena since they have returned." He glanced over at Adam, "don't you agree, Prince Adam?"

Veena noticed Adam frown quickly, but just as quickly it went away. He then sighed, "It wouldn't hurt."

Duncan gave Adam a reassuring smile. "What are you worried about? I'm sure they'll be happy to meet her."

Veena didn't know why Adam seemed to be so worried. Why would he be worried about her meeting his parents? She felt it was only right that she meet them, since she was spending so much time in their home and with their son.

Adam glanced at her, "Are sure you're up to it, Veena?"

"I have to meet them sooner or later, Adam." Turning to Duncan, she smiled. "Can I at least clean up a bit? I don't exactly look like I'm about to meet royalty."

Laughing, Duncan shook his head. "Don't worry about that. They won't mind."

Veena frowned. She still wanted to get cleaned up a bit. It wouldn't do good for a first expression. After all, Adam had meet her at her weakest. She quickly glanced at Adam, who smiled at her.

"Teela, would you go with Veena so she can tidy up." Adam glanced over at Duncan, "we can wait till she and Teela return."

Duncan sighed. "Sorry, Veena, but they really won't care." Smiling at her, he shrugged. "But if you wish go on. Prince Adam and I will wait here for the two of you." He gestured towards his workshop. "You can use the sink in the workshop, since it's closest."

Nodding, Veena glanced over at Teela. "We won't be long." Together the two women walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was worried. How would his parents react to Veena? He couldn't tell them about anything that had at Castle Grayskull. No doubt Man-at-Arms had relayed what He-man had said to them, well at least his father. Of course, he had omitted anything to do with magic. Adam wasn't sure how anyone would react to that information, even if he did hate hiding it.

Glancing over at Man-at Arms, he sighed. "Do you really think it's a good idea for her to meet them today?"

Man-at-Arms raised an eyebrow at him. "Why else would I have suggested it? Adam, she is someone of importance to be staying at Grayskull. I think it would be wise to introduce her to your parents. The sooner the better."

"I never said she was staying at Grayskull." Adam stood up as Cringer lifted his head.

"Well, there had to be something or someone to make you want to actually visit Grayskull. Also, the Sorceress explained it before you brought her that first time." He tired to smile at Adam but didn't when he saw the look on Adam's face. "Relax, Adam. I'm more than sure they will love her."

Shaking his head, Adam walked over to him. "I don't doubt they won't like her. I'm more worried about how the Court will react to her. After all she as far as will know she's no one."

"Don't worry about that. No doubt, Queen Marlena will take her under her wing, if she needs any help." Man-At-Arms smiled slightly. "You like Veena don't you?"

Adam kept a straight face. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Did he? He didn't know. As far as he could tell he wasn't treating her any different than he did Teela.

Man-at-Arms laughed. "Just like your father. Keep saying that, Adam."

Adam frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see." Smiling, Man-at-Arms shook his head.

About ten minutes later, Veena and Teela came walking out laughing. Veena wiped tears from her eyes as she glanced at Adam, but didn't say anything. Cringer stood up and walked over to Adam.

Adam couldn't help but groan. What had Teela told her? It couldn't have been good. Man-at-Arms smiled weakly at him, but didn't say anything.

The two women walked over to them. Veena smiled at him. Sighing, Adam smiled in returned. "Ready?"

Veena gave a quick nodded. "Let's get going. I don't want to take too much of their time."

Man-at-arms smiled at her. "I know for a fact that they aren't that busy today. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." He glanced at Adam. "Let's get going before something happens to delay us."

Suddenly a man's head came around the corner. He smiled at them. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. King Randor wants a word with you, Man-at-Arms. " The body the head was attached to came the corner as the neck retracted.

Man-at-Arms nodded to him. "We were actually on our way to see him, Mekaneck."

Mekaneck nodded and looked at Veena. "Who's this?"

Teela gestured towards her. "This is Veena. She's the person He-man asked me to help train."

Smiling, Mekaneck nodded. "So you're the one who helped He-man."

Adam watched as Veena gave a weak smile before answering with, "yeah that was me." He still couldn't believe that they had all believed that Veena had just been walking along. Oh, he knew Man-at-Arms knew something was up, but he would wait for an explanation. More than likely, he had figured out that Veena was actually staying at Grayskull or the Sorceress had told him.

Mekaneck turned to Man-at-Arms. "Well, if you'll excuse me I've got to head back to the city to help with the repairs."

Man-at-arms nodded. "Keep a look out. There's no telling when the next attack will come."

"We're on guard." Mekaneck gave a quick nod before walking away.

Man-at-arms looked at Adam. "Well, we better get going, since King Randor is asking for me."

Adam gave a quick nod before walking past him. The fact his father wanted Man-at-Arms didn't bow well with him. Of course, his father could only wish to discuss the repairs happening in the City and the Palace, but Adam felt it had more to do with him. He had been visiting Veena quite a bit , and well he wasn't acting like his normal self. His normal selfish arrogant lazy self. Which wasn't a bad thing was it?

As he walked towards the outer door of the throne room, behind him Adam could hear Veena and Teela chatting with each other as well as Man-at-Arms's heavy foot steps. But what if he wasn't what his father wished to discuss? What else could it be? It couldn't be Adora. Shaking his head, he stopped just in front of the opened doors. No, it wasn't his sister. She was still on Etheria helping the Rebellion.

Adam turned as Cringer came up to him and butted his head against Adam's hand. Giving his friend a quick rub, Adam looked into the Throne room. His parents were standing in front of the dais their thrones sat upon talking with Ram Man and Man-E-Faces. His parents wouldn't be mean to Veena, he knew that. But would they like her? Helping He-man could only help so far.

"What's wrong, Adam?"

Adam turned slightly to look at Veena, who had come up beside him. Giving her a quick smile, he sighed, "just thinking."

She gave him a slow nod, "okay. not for a minute that do I think that's the truth, but I'll take it."

Adam glanced over his shoulder at Man-at-Arms and Teela as they walked up to him. "It's the best I can say right now, V."

"I expect a better answer later." She glanced into the room, "so who else is in there? I can guess which ones are your parents."

Adam nodded. "The big guy is Ram Man. The other is Man-E-Faces."

Veena nodded as she smiled at him. "Relax, Adam. It won't be as bad as you think."

"Ha, ha." Adam frowned.

"She's right. Now let's get inside before your father sends a search party after me."

Adam turned back to Man-at-Arms. "Err, sorry."

Man-at-Arms smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

Taking a deep breath, Adam walked into the throne room with Veena beside him and the other two behind him.

As they neared his parents, his mother looked up and smiled. Well, there you are Adam. "I was thinking I was going to have to send Teela to find you again." His father and the two Masters who had already been in the room turned to look at him and the others.

Adam couldn't help the blush that came to his face. "I was just in the Training yards, Mother." He pretended he didn't hear the laugh that had escaped Veena.

She smiled at him and then looked at Veena. "Who's this?"

Adam tired to remain calm. "This is Veena. She's the person Teela's been training. " He glanced at Veena. "This is my mother, Queen Marlena, my father, King Randor, and Ram Man and Man-E-Faces."

Veena gave a quick bow, "pleased to meet you."

The King nodded. "Oh, so you're the young lady who helped He-man."

Smiling, Veena nodded, "yes, sir."

Man-E-Faces changed from his human face to his robot face and back again. "Good thing you happened along when you did. We didn't get there in time to help."

Adam noticed Veena was a bit taken back by what Man-E-Faces had done, but couldn't help the smile on his face as she acted like it didn't.

"I couldn't just stand there and not do something."

Randor nodded. "Good thing you happened to be there." He glanced at Man-at-Arms. "Duncan, I need a word with you."

Man-at-Arms nodded. "Of course, Mekaneck told me you wished to speak with me."

Randor nodded at him and then looked at his wife. "If you'll excuse us, we have much to discuss."

Marlena smiled at him. "Go on. I'll stay and get to know Veena."

Randor gave a a slight nod before he and Man-at-Arms left the room.

Marlena turned towards her son and the two young women. "Why don't we go out to Orko's garden? I'm sure he won't mind if we go enjoy it."

Adam groaned inwardly. He didn't have an excuse to get away. "Of course, Mother."

She gave him a slight smile. "You don't have to come, Adam."

Sighing, Adam smiled. "Well, then if you'll excuse me." He didn't think he could get out of the Throne room any faster. It didn't take long for him to realize that Cringer hadn't followed him. No doubt he had stayed with Veena. The tiger liked almost as much as he did. Shaking his head, Adam headed towards his room. The stables didn't seem like the place to wait this time. A nap wasn't what he wanted this time. No, he needed to think.

* * *

><p>All right, there may be some errors. My computer died. Thankfully, I had saves cause of sending them to my beta. The only computer I can use at the moment doesn't have Word. So I can to change the file to a text doc. So I had to reformat it. I didn't notice at first the quotation marks weren't there. Hopefully, I caught them all.<p>

Thanks for the reviews from last month any for this month.

So here's the update for this month. I'm working on Chapter 8. I'm doing my best to get it ready for December.

There is one more update this month.

Thanks to phantomoftheoperalover for betaing.

Love,

_CL_


	8. Chapter 7

_Little Veena sat beside the closed door of her father's study. It had never be closed before, much less locked. She could hear voices inside, but she couldn't figure out whose they were. One had to be her father._

_Everything had become odd since the day that the bright light had appeared. The land was turning an ugly shade of brown, and she had no one to play with anymore._

_Her brothers were gone. No doubt on some trip she couldn't go on again, but they always came back, always._

_She had no idea how long she waited, but finally the door opened. A wizardly looking man walked out, paying little attention to her. Once he had started down the stairs, she stood up and walked into the study._

_The room was dark, but she wasn't afraid. No, it was her twin who was afraid of the dark. Slowly she made her way to her father behind his desk. He sat with his face resting in his hand._

"_Daddy, what's going on?"_

_He raised his face and gave her a tight smile. "Don't worry about it, Precious." He sat up straight, "come here."_

_Climbing up into his lap, she frowned. "It's boring without everyone else. When are they coming home?"_

_Her father's face went blank. "Soon, Precious, soon. I hope."_

**Chapter 7**

About a month and a half later, the sun bared down on the top of Castle Grayskull. Veena stood beside He-man in complete shook at the Sorceress's plan, with Battle Cat laying near the entrance down into Grayskull.

Shaking her head, Veena glanced over at He-man, "wait you want me to what?"

"I want you create a shield around you, while He-man attacks you." The Sorceress gave her a slight smile, "I would not suggest it, if I did not think you could do it."

He-man shifted his weight a bit. "I don't exactly think it's a good idea." He frowned as he glanced at Veena, "what if somehow I inadvertently hurt her?"

"I will stop you before you hurt her. Have no fear." The Sorceress moved towards the far side of the roof, "now concentrate, Veena. All you need to do is visualize."

Giving a slight nod, Veena moved away from He-man. She still didn't think this would be a good idea. After hearing of all the things the Masters had faced, Veena was sure he could stand up to her, but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt him. Taking a deep breath, Veena began to visualize herself surround in a bubble, an unbreakable bubble. Once it fully encompassed her, He-man charged at her with his sword.

"You are doing well, Veena," the Sorceress nodded from near the outer wall.

Veena concentrating keeping the bubble intact, but she could see it was slowly breaking. He-man must had noticed it as well, because he pulled away.

As soon as he was no longer attacking, the bubble fell away, and Veena feel to her knees. He-man quickly placed his sword into its sheath on his back and moved over to her.

He knelt down beside her as Battle cat came over to her. "Are you alright," he paused for a moment, "Veena?"

Giving him a weak smile, Veena looked up at him, "I'll be okay in a minute."

Nodding, he looked up as the Sorceress walked over.

Frowning, the Sorceress knelt down beside her as well. "You actually did very good, but I think we over taxed you." She gave Veena a reassuring smile, "go take a small break. Once you feel strong enough we will continue."

Standing up on unsteady legs, Veena gave her a quick nod. "I think that's a good idea."

She began to walk off, but didn't get too far before Battle cat came up and began walking beside her. Veena leaned her staff against the wall by the door. She began using the massive feline to help her down the stairs. Slowly they made their way to the Library. Gingerly, Veena sat down in one the arm chairs.

She smiled at Battle cat when she could see his worried face as he sat before her. "I'm fine. I promise."

The massive feline perked up a bit and rested his armor covered head in her lap, like Cringer would do when he wanted her to pet him.

Shaking her head slightly, Veena began to pet the massive cat as best she could. The more time she spent with He-man and Battle cat, the more she began to see a resemblance between them and Adam and Cringer. He-man really just looked like a much older Adam, while Battle cat almost acted like Cringer every time he was around her. Adam had told her he was the heir. So who was He-man really? Some things just didn't add up for her.

Battle cat began to purr, causing Veena to smile. Who had ever heard of a tiger purring? Cringer and Battle cat were just too much a like. She continued to pet the massive tiger. Well, it seemed there were tigers that did. After all, she knew of two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He-man was not happy, but he knew not to question the Sorceress. Well, that was until now. Veena on her knees was an image he really wanted out of his head. She had looked so much paler than normal. He had even noticed that Battle cat had gone to help her walk because she was so weak.

"That went better than I had hoped."

He-man turned towards the Sorceress. "I refuse to do that again."

The Sorceress nodded at him, "I know. I will not again."

He-man gave her a quick nod, "good."

"She is still surprising me, but putting up a barrier against you is one thing. I fear what will happen when she faces someone who knows magic."

"She'll think of something," He-man gave a fleeting smile. He didn't doubt Veena could stand toe to toe with Evil-Lyn, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see it.

The Sorceress frowned. "Veena is powerful, but she still has a lot to learn." She looked at him, "as does a certain prince."

He-man frowned for a moment, "Sorceress, I know I don't know everything, but I do know that it is never a good idea to harm someone in training. Or to drain them."

The Sorceress nodded. "True, but it will not be long until she has recovered." Sighing, the Sorceress walked over to him. "I know you are worried, but I have to train her. Skeletor is nothing compared to what she is going to have to face, if what I have been told is true."

"I know there is some alliance between Veena's and mine family that my father does not know of, but I can't help if I don't know everything." He-man crossed his arms across his chest.

"I understand how you feel, but I can not tell you any more." She glanced out towards the Evergreen Forest. "I only learned of the alliance myself when her father arrived. If I knew more I would tell you, but I do not. I fear we know no more than Veena."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sitting in the Library in for almost an hour, Veena slowly made her way back up to the roof of Grayskull with Battle cat not too far behind her. She frowned when she walked out into the sunlight. Standing near one of the short walls, He-man looked deep in thought, while the Sorceress was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go this time?" Veena walked up to He man.

Looking over his shoulder, he sighed, "I don't know. I thought she was still here."

Well, it looked like her magic lesson for the day was over. Veena couldn't help but notice that He-man didn't seem to want to look directly at her.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Veena frowned at him.

Sighing, he-man looked at her. "No, I just have a lot on my mind." He gave her a weak smile.

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "it's okay, but you know I'm willing to help."

It looked he wanted to bite his lip for a moment, "thanks for the offer, but I think you should help Prince Adam more. I know for a fact that he's going to need some help soon."

Crossing her arms across her chest, "I'll help when I see him, but I haven't seen him in a few days."

He-man sighed, which caused Veena to get even more angrier, "look I know you're someone important, but when some pine offers you help, you say thank you and accept."

Clenching her hands into fist, Veena turned away from he-man and began to head back towards the door way.

"Veena, wait!"

Veena turned back towards he-man as some blasted into the wall not too far away from him.

"Sorry, He-man. That one got away from us."

Veena watched as man with feathered wings coming off of his forearms came flying over, with some type of insect humanoid following behind him.

The first one landed on the roof and walked over to He-man. "I doubt Man-at-Arms planned for it to do that."

He-man nodded. "So I take it you and buzz off are training."

The winged man nodded as the insect humanoid land beside him. "It's never a bad time to train something. You don't know when you'll be needed."

"True."

The winged man looked past He-man and smiled. "Who's this?"

He-man turned back towards her, "This is Veena.". He gestured towards them, "and this is Stratos and Buzz-off."

Veena smiled at them. "Hi."

Stratos nodded. "So you're the young lady that prince Adam has been spending a lot of time with, but Why are you here at Grayskull?"

Veena almost frowned, but an idea quickly came to mind. "The Sorceresses asked me to come."

Stratos smiled, "it is wise to answer her call. Well, then we'll get back to our training. Good bye."

The two flew off and soon they were out of sight. Sighing, he-man turned towards her, "Veena, look I'm thankful you want to help me, but I'll be fine. Prince Adam is under a lot of pressure. More than most know. You've been a great help to him."

There was more than he was that he wasn't saying. Something was going on, and Veena wasn't happy that no one was telling her anything.

Frowning, she nodded, "I'll accept that for now but I know there's something you don't want to tell me."

He-man nodded. "I wish I could tell you, but I'm forbidden."

"Got it."

He-man glanced at the sky above them. "Unfortunately, I have to head back now.". He then climbed onto Battle cat's back, "well, good bye for now."

Veena watched as Battle cat made his way down the stairs. Veena didn't wait to watch him ride away. Once he was out of sight, she followed him down the stairs. Next time she saw Adam, she had a lot of questions for him. Among them was who exactly was He-man.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews. I hope all of you have a safe and happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday.<p>

Thanks to Phantomoftheoperalover for betaing.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	9. Chapter 8

_She didn't understand; why hadn't he come to see her? What had she done? The last thing she could remember was waking up with her head hurting and her father frowning._

_The cottage just seemed really empty for some reason. She didn't know why it felt so empty. It wasn't very big, but it felt empty with just her and the two women her father had left her with. _

_Nothing had felt right since she had woken up in her bed. Veena stood near the edge of the clearing in the forest looking at the small thatched cottage. This didn't feel like home. Yes, it was homey, but it wasn't home. She would find home one day._

**Chapter 8**

"I'm so sorry, Veena. Are you okay?"

Veena held her hand to head. Pain radiated from where Teela's staff had hit her. Veena hadn't seen it coming till the very last moment, and now she was paying for it. As she closed her eyes, Veena could hear Duncan and Adam walking over to her and Teela.

"Veena, open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly, Veena opened her eyes and looked at Duncan, "I'm okay."

He grabbed her and forced her to face him, "I'll be the judge of that." He gently moved her more into the sunlight, never taking his eyes off her face. After a moment, he frowned. "Well, you seem fine, but we'll have to watch you to be sure nothing's wrong." He then glanced over at Teela, "why don't you go get something for the pain, Teela? We won't go anywhere."

Teela gave him a quick nod, "I'll be right back." She ran off towards a door leading into the Palace.

Veena looked over at Adam and smiled, "I'm fine, really."

Adam shook his head, "we can't take any chances." Sighing, he gently wrapped an arm around her waist, "why don't we go sit under the tree to wait for Teela?"

Veena would have glared at him, but the pain was almost too much. Reluctantly, she allowed Adam to lead her over to the single tree in the Courtyard. Slowly, she sat down with her back against its trunk. Leaning her head back slightly, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, memories came rushing forward. Memories that seemed so familiar and yet foreign. They were coming so quickly that Veena couldn't truly understand them.

"Veena, are you all right?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Adam's worried face not far from hers. "I'm not entirely sure any more." She frowned slightly. The memories weren't going away. It was like they were inserting themselves where they should be, the large dark areas of her memory.

Adam glanced over at Duncan, "is there anything we can do?"

Duncan sighed as Teela came back into view, "the only one who could help truly is the Sorceress."

Adam placed a hand on Veena's shoulder, "do you want to head back now?"

She would had shaken her head, but it just hurt too damn much, "it might be the best, but I think we'll have to take it slow."

Adam nodded as he moved to wrap an arm under her arms, "we'll go as fast as you can take."

Teela frowned as she walked up, "what's going on?"

Duncan turned towards her, "Veena's going home."

"Is that a good idea?" Teela looked over at her father.

Duncan gave her a quick nod, "as long as Prince Adam takes it slow."

"I could go with him.". Teela tried to smile.

"No, I'm sure Prince Adam will do fine on his own."

Teela frowned as Adam helped Veena to her feet.

Veena gave her a pained smile, "we'll be fine."

Adam placed one arm around Veena's waist as Duncan nodded.

"Get going, Prince Adam. The sooner she gets back the better."

Adam nodded as he slowly began to lead Veena away towards a Battle Hawk. Once Veena was sitting in place she closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the Battle Hawk take to the air.

"You can't go to sleep, Veena."

She turned her head towards Adam's voice. "I'm not. I just don't want to make myself sick."

"Okay."

Her head was really killing her now, but it would be a while till they reached Grayskull. This wasn't good. She couldn't play with the goblins.

Veena opened her eyes. Everything looked fuzzing around her. She glanced to her side, but the pain soon became to great. Slowly, Veena closed her eyes again. She wanted her mother.

Hopefully, her father wasn't too upset with her. She had only wanted to play with the goblins. What else could she do since her brothers were gone? She had no one else to play with since they had gone on their trip.

Why wouldn't her eldest brothers play with her? She and her twin could only do so much on their own. It just wasn't fair.

They had gotten in trouble again. She couldn't help it if she wasn't sleepy. Besides it wasn't like she and her twin were keeping anyone else up. It was too early to sleep.

"Veena, wake up!"

She moved her head slightly, "a few more minutes, Mommy."

"Veena, please wake up."

Veena groaned. She didn't want to wake up. She was nice and comfy.

Suddenly, someone began to shake her slightly. "Veena, you have to wake up."

Slowly, she reluctantly opened her eyes. "What's the big deal?". Her eyes were a bit blurry, but after a few moments they cleared.

Adam was frowning at her, "Veena, you really had me worried."

She frowned at him. Her head was still killing her, but something was different. "Adam, did we make it to Grayskull?"

He nodded, "just barely."

Veena took a deep breath. "Help me get inside."

Adam tilted his head slightly, "V, are you okay?"

She gave him a quick. "My head still hurts, but I'll be fine. Sorry, I worried you."

Gently, he helped her out of the Battle Hawk and across the draw bridge. The Sorceress met them near the entrance, taking Veena from Adam and sending him back on his way.

* * *

><p>So things are changing and fast. I working hard on getting Chapter 9 written. I've been working on it since last month. It's just being really hard to put the words down. I'm working on it a bit at a time.<p>

I'm not posting anything next month. I'm hoping to have a few chapters written up for TGP by Febuary. Now, if I get _Dragon Age: Inquisition _all bets are off. I'll have to wait till my brother's finished playing it once.

So have a safe and happy holidays. Merry Christmas as well.

Love,

_CL_


	10. Chapter 9

_The little princess stood next to the large central fountain in the Rose Garden. Not too far away her mother chatted with one of the gardeners, but little Veena paid little attention to that. No, she was watching an owl that sat in a nearby rose tree. _

_It surprised her that an owl was awake during the day. It was a pretty owl, with its golden white feathers. It seemed to change its attention between her mother and her. It seemed almost royally in its attitude, which seemed odd to her for a bird to have._

_Her mother glanced back at her frowning, "Veena, what is it?"_

_Veena pointed towards the owl, "there's an owl, Mommy."_

_She looked to where her daughter pointed, "there's nothing there, Sweetheart."_

_The little princess turned and found the owl was gone. She frowned, "but it was right there."_

_Her mother walked over to her and knelt down beside her, "it more than likely got scared and flew away."_

_Little Veena frowned slightly. She didn't believe that. It hadn't seemed afraid. It had seemed interested, but why had it left?_

**Chapter 9**

Adam leaned against the wall just inside the entrance into Grayskull with Cringer sitting beside him, looking up at him. Things weren't looking too good. Veena had been in and out of consciousness over the last week. The Sorceress kept telling him she was fine, but Adam wasn't sure. That wasn't fine, at least he though so. When she had opened her eyes after passing out on the way to Grayskull, they hadn't seemed quite right. They had been glazed over. Veena had acted normal, but she had been so weak. It had almost been like when they had first met.

What was the Sorceress hiding from him? Did it have something to do with her family or ….? What else could it be? He wasn't sure how Teela would react if he returned without any news. She still felt horrible about the accident.

Sighing, he tilted his head back against the stone wall. He didn't like this feeling of helplessness. It wasn't like he could just charge in with sword drawn to help her.

Cringer butted his head against his thigh. Adam looked down and gave him a slight smile, "thanks, Cring." He reached down and rubbed the tiger behind his ears. "I wish there was something I could do to help her."

XOXOX

Why was everyone whispering around her? She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew it had something to do with her. Why else would they be whispering? Every once in awhile she could hear the goblins laughing from the shadows, and it wasn't their happy laughter. Veena didn't like that laugh.

She could feel someone holding her hand and moving something from her forehead. She felt like she was on fire. Why hadn't her daddy done anything?

Her twin brother and her sat talking quietly into the night. They didn't wish to wake their parents nor their older brothers,

A soft feminine voice came through the haze. She wasn't sure if it was her mother or not, but it felt somewhat soothing.

The pain was just too much. She didn't want to wake. It felt like her head was split in two. The pressure felt almost too much.

"You need to wake up, Veena. I know it hurts, but you need to wake up."

She still tried to force herself back to sleep. The pain would go away if she was asleep.

"Veena, open your eyes. I need you to stay awake so I can see what I can do to help."

She would had moved her head, but the slightest movement seemed to cause her pain. Veena only wanted to lay still with her eyes close.

"It hurts."

"I would think so. Now open your eyes. I can lessen it some, I hope. Unfortunately, the only one who could really help you is your father."

Why wasn't she surprised? He was never around when she needed him. No, wait. He was when she really needed him, but when she wanted him. Not since the day...

Slowly, Veena opened her eyes to find herself in her room at Grayskull. She frowned slightly. The last thing she remembered was sparring with Teela.

"What happened?" She glanced around the room. No one stood or sat near her. Her head hurt slightly, but it didn't feel like anything to worry about. Slowly, she sat up, causing the pain to became worse.

Something had happened, but what? Gingerly, she lifted her hand to her head. This couldn't be good. Why couldn't she remember coming back to Grayskull?

The door opened slowly, and the Sorceress floated inside. She gave her a soft smile, "well, you are finally up I see."

"What happened?" Veena lowered her hand from her head.

The Sorceress moved over to her, " you were sparring with Teela when you misjudged an attack and did not react in time."

"And she hit me in the head."

The Sorceress nodded, "you have been unconscious for quite a while. Prince Adam has been here almost daily. He was here only a few hours ago actually."

Frowning, Veena had a feeling that being unconscious that long wasn't a good thing.

The Sorceress stood beside the bed. "I have done what I can for you. I fear the pain will not disappear for sometime."

Veena would have had nodded, if she hadn't already known it would hurt. "What now?"

"Well, you still need to recover, but once you are strong enough, I think it is time for you to return to your father."

Veena looked at her in shock, "what? But I can't be ready."

"You have learned all I can teach you. It is time for you to return to your father."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay. I haven't finished Chapter 10 yet. I'm still working on it. I'm hoping it'll be ready next month, but it's barely half a page long at the moment.<p>

Thanks for all the support for this little story. I didn't mean for _Nothing Is What It Seems _to be my main focus.

So review if you please.

_CL_

Betaed by Phantomoftheopearalover


	11. Chapter 10

_Resting against a tree, little Veena sighed. She had no one to play with. The two ladies that took care of her wouldn't play with her. So here she was in this strange forest alone, trying to keep herself entertained. _

_Little Veena hadn't seen a single creature, since coming here a few weeks ago. Not a butterfly, rabbit, or squirrel. Something told her that was odd. She didn't know much, but she had a very good idea that forests had animals living in them._

_Little Veena pushed against the tree. She wanted to know why her father had sent her here. Why couldn't she had stayed at home, where ever that was?_

_She rested her tiny hand on her head. Her head was hurting again. She knew she should go back to the cottage and tell one of the ladies about it, but she wasn't. No she wanted to walk the forest. So she lowered her hand and began to walk into the dark forest._

**Chapter 10**

The sun light filtered through the glass into the Library. Veena stood looking out at the light hitting the edge of the forest. Her head still pained her a bit, but she refused to remain in bed any longer. No, she refused to let a slight headache keep her in bed. She also needed time to really think over what the Sorceress had told her only a few days ago. She was going to be sent to her father.

Yes, she had quite a few things to ask him, but she didn't want to leave. For the first time, she actually had friends. She wasn't spending hours by herself trying to keep herself entertained. There was no way of knowing what would happen when she left. She doubted much would change for anyone here. They would just go back to how everything had been before she had come.

She could feel the tears beginning to form. How was she going to tell Adam? Veena hadn't seen him since she had woken up. Resting her forehead against the glass, Veena sighed.

"Veena, what's wrong?"

She didn't want to answer him. The sound of Adam's boots against the floor came closer. She didn't turn to face him as his reflection slowly began to appear in the glass before her, with Cringer not too far behind.

He frowned in the glass, "Veena?"

She looked into his face in the glass, "I have to leave."

He moved to stand beside her, and then reached out and took hold of her arm, "what do you mean you have to leave?" He slowly made her turn to slightly face him, "Ve, what's going on?"

Veena fought back the tears, but she could feel a few slide down her face. Refusing to look at him, she hung her head, "the Sorceress said that it's time I return to my father."

His hand slowly released her arm, "Why? I thought you needed to train."

"She says she doesn't have any more to teach me."

Adam placed his hand on her shoulder, "do you want to go?"

She looked at him glaring, "does it look like I want to go? I didn't have friends before I came here. Of course, I don't want to leave." Veena hiccuped as Adam pulled her towards him into a hug.

Adam wrapped his arms around her, "it'll be all right, Ve. Maybe we can talk to your father to see if either we can visit or you can."

Closing her eyes, Veena pressed her face into his chest, "that's too many ifs, Adam."

Adam sighed, "it's the best I can do." She felt him moved his head slightly, "we'll think of something, Ve."

"I hate to interrupt, but I must have a word with you two."

Slowly Adam released her as she lifted her head. They both turned to face the Sorceress who stood in the doorway.

Adam took a step back from her, "ah, Sorceress..."

The Sorceress smiled softly, "you have nothing to fear, Prince Adam. Although, it is true. Princess Veena will be returning home, but when she does you will be accompanying her. Her father wishes to meet you."

Veena glanced over at Adam as he frowned.

"He wishes to meet me? But why?"

The Sorceress leaned her staff to the side, "he did not say. He only requested that I send you with her. He no doubts wishes that she not traverse the Labyrinth alone."

Veena frowned, "the Labyrinth?" Lush green walls, happy creatures singing and dancing, and a castle rising high into the sky in the center came suddenly to her mind.

The Sorceress nodded, "it protects your father's kingdom. It can be difficult to solve, but he assures me you should not have a hard time."

Veena and Adam looked at each other.

The Sorceress moved back into the corridor, "come with me. It is time."

"I can't just leave, Sorceress. What if...?" Adam took a step forward.

"Have no fear, Prince Adam. We will not be defenseless. Man-at-Arms will tell your parents you are working on a new alliance, which is true. If we do become in need of your help, I will call."

XOXOXOX

Adam followed with Veena and Cringer after the Sorceress. Already he could tell they were in a part of the castle he had never been in. It wasn't near the Library, the Throne Room, nor the hall of King Grayskull. It felt almost as deep as the Crystal Cravens, but he knew it couldn't be that deep. Could it?

He glanced over at Veena. She didn't seem that much better than when he had first found her in the Library, but she was walking beside him.

Reaching over, he took hold of her hand.

Squeezing his hand, she glanced over at him and gave him a weak smile.

Cringer came up and head butted their joined hands, and then he sat his chin on top of their joined hands.

They both turned slightly and looked at the green tiger behind them, who looked up at them as they walked along. Slowly they turned back to see where they were going.

The Sorceress stopped once she entered a room full of doors, "we have arrived." Adam, Veena, and Cringer followed after her. She floated over to a door that looked ancient compared to the others. The wood almost seemed to be rotting away around the rusted metal hinges and door knob, "this door will take you right outside the Labyrinth." Turing to face them, she rested the bottom of her staff on the floor, "you may need your staff, Veena." She waved her hand, and Veena's staff appeared in front of its owner.

Veena reached out and took her staff from mid air, "why does the door look like that?"

The Sorceress stood salient for a moment and then sighed, "each door reflect the world in which it is attached. The Labyrinth is in very dire straights at the moment."

Adam nodded, "that explains why your father sent you here."

The Sorceress nodded, "yes, but you will have to ask your father for the details." She turned towards the door ans pointed the top of her staff towards the door, The staff and door soon began to glow in a golden light. The door suddenly flew open.

The Sorceress quickly turned to them "quickly, it will not remain open for long."

Walking towards the opened door, Adam glanced at Veena, "well, we better get a move on."

Veena nodded as she followed after him with Cringer hugging her side, "right. Come on feet."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves.<p>

So we're finally heading to the Labyrinth. I am planning to have everyone make an appearance.

"Does a little dance." I'm so happy to give you guys Chapter 10. I haven't started working yet on Chapter 11. I'm working on the next chapter of my current Laby fic at the moment. I'm really planning on one new release a month for this story, but there may be more. I release something new at least once a week. Right now it's on Sundays, but that may change depending on what I have.

Review if you please.

CL


	12. Chapter 11

_The forest was still as young Veena walked along the path she had found. It was at least somewhat different than the others she had found. The trees met over head blocking most of the sunlight. _

_She had idea how long she had lived with the woman in the cottage in the clearing. It was really all she could remember. She couldn't remember much before. If she tried she got really bad headaches._

_Suddenly, she heard an owl hoot not too far off. It was always owls. After as these years, that was the only animal she ever heard. When the woman heard the sound, she seemed frightened, but when young Veena heard it, the sound comforted her for some reason. Someday she hope to learn why, but for now she would enjoy her walk._

**Chapter 11**

The first thing Veena knew as she, Adam, and Cringer arrived on the other side of the doorway was something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew this, but there was something deeply wrong with the land before her. It was brown, dry, and barren.

Suddenly she had a vision of the land green and full of life. It left as suddenly as it appeared. Then came a pounding headache. Veena raised her hand and placed it on her forehead as she closed her eyes. The pain slowly faded away. Once it had finally disappeared, Veena slowly opened to her eyes to find a very worried Adam standing in front of her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Veena, what's wrong?"

She smiled weakly at him, "I'm fine. I just got a headache for some reason."

Adam frowned at her, "Ve, what happened? Tell me."

"Adam, this place is wrong. It should be green, not this."

Adam looked behind him, "so this isn't normal?"

"I had a vision or memory of it green and looking beautiful. This looks dead." Veena was close to tears.

Adam nodded, "I think we better get to your father. There as to be something to this." He smiled slightly, "we can do this, Ve."

Cringer came up and began to rub his head against Veena's leg. Veena reached own and began to pet him, "we don't really have a choice do we?"

"Nope," he turned slightly to look better and the outer wall of the Labyrinth. "All right how do we get inside?"

Veena looked at the distance wall, "first, I think we better get closer to the wall, because from here I can't see a door."

Adam nodded as he lowered his arm, "I think we better go slow. There's no telling how getting to the Castle is going to affect you." He walked down the hill a bit.

Cringer butted his head once more against Veena's leg before walking down to Adam, leaving Veena alone on the top of the slight hill.

Veena remained in place looking at the land before. What had happened to cause this? Had it happened before she went to the Forest? Why couldn't she remember?

XOXOXOXOX

Adam stood at the bottom of the hill waiting for Veena to come down, with Cringer standing beside him. If what Veena said was true, then her memories where returning. But he was more concerned about what had happened to this place. If it had once been green and lush as Veena said, what had caused it to look so dry?

He turned slightly as Veena came to stand beside him, "I think we should take it slow. We have no idea what we'll face."

Veena nodded, "also, as I get my memories back apparently I get a killer migraine."

Adam turned to face her fully, "is it a bad thing to get them back?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know later."

Adam frowned slightly just before Veena walks on in front of him. He hadn't meant to upset her. He began to follow after her, staying just behind her.

"Ve, I'm sorry."

She turned her slightly and smiled at him, "I'm not angry , Adam. I just haven't given it much thought."

Adam nodded as they walked along. Soon they came upon a pond and the outer wall of the Labyrinth.

He looked up and down the wall, "I don't see a door. Do you?"

Veena began to walk along the wall, "no, but I think I hear someone."

Adam watched as Veena neared the part of the wall covered in vines.

"Hello, is someone there."

Suddenly a gruff voice called out, "who goes there? There hasn't been a wish a way in years."

A small man carrying what looked like a sprayer can walked from around a small corner of the wall. Upon he saw Veena he froze, "Sarah?"

Veena moved a bit back from him, "uh, sorry, my name's Veena."

He shook his head, "no, she had green eyes." He then looked up at her, " wait did you say your name was Veena?"

Veena nodded, "yes. Who are you?"

The little man puffed up his chest, "I'm Hoggle. Your Highness. It's good to know that you've return. I'm guessing your trying to get inside?"

Adam wished he could see Veena's face, but he could see her shoulders relax a bit.

"Yes, we weren't told how to get inside. I was only told I had to get through the Labyrinth and to the Castle."

Hoggle glanced over at Adam, "I'll show you. I'll even stay with you. Can't have you getting into trouble." He walked over to the wall, while Veena walked back to Adam.

"Who's Sarah?" Adam glanced over at her, while Hoggle sat his sprayer down.

"I don't know, but apparently I look like her," Veena glanced over shoulder towards the hill.

Hoggle walked over to them, "you ready? I don't know what's going to happen once we get inside."

Veena looked down at him and nodded, "we're ready."

Hoggle nodded and turned back towards the wall, "you gets in there."

Suddenly a door appeared and slowly opened. Adam and Veena looked at each other.

"Truth is, Your Highness, if you had known how to do it, you wouldn't have need of me."

Veena smiled at him, "thank you none the less, Hoggle." She looked at Adam, "well, we better get a move on, I have no doubt he already knows we're on our way."

Hoggle nodded, "oh, he knows." He walked into the Labyrinth, "follow after me. I'll be your guide."

XOXOXOX

He watched as his daughter and Prince Adam followed the dwarf into the Labyrinth. Had the dwarf realized who he lead? He more than recognized her name, but would he realize who's daughter she was?

Most had forgotten what their queen looked like, but they would remember the teen who had won back her babe. None, but he and one other knew that they were the one and the same.

The Goblin King lowered the crystal in his hand. He could not protect her from all the dangers within the Labyrinth, but she would have allies to help her. He would to what he could, but he did not wish for their reunion to be within the Labyrinth. No he would wait. He had waited this long; he could wait a bit longer.

* * *

><p>They're finally entering the Labyrinth, and Hoggle makes his appearance. So now we're into Labyrinth. Sir Didymus and Ludo will make appearances. I am also thinking of creating some new characters.<p>

Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.

Review if you please.

_CL_


	13. Chapter 12

_Little Veena stood next to the old stone throne. Her brothers were chasing after each other within the hedge maze not too far off. She hadn't wanted to come this far into the Labyrinth, but her brothers had lead her here._

_She wanted to go home. Veena climbed into the stone chair. Why had they wanted to come here? There wasn't anything here. At least, in the gardens, there was flowers and the fountain. The little princess started crying. Suddenly, a golden white barn owl landed on the sundial. The little princess wiped her eyes. She climbed out of the throne and walked over to the owl._

_"They brought me here. I just want to go home, Daddy."_

_The owl looked at her before flapping its wings. Soon the owl was gone, and in its place standing next to the sundial was her father._

_He knealt down and gently wiped a tear off her cheek, "I know, Precious." He gave her a slight smile, "want to help me punish your brothers?"_

_Little Veena nodded, "okay."_

_Nodding, her father stood up. He then picked her up and placed her against his hip, "now let's go deal with those brothers of yours."_

_He walked off, carrying little Veena, towards the sound of boys playing, somewhere they shouldn't be._

**Chapter 12**

Veena looked right and then left as she slowly entered the Labyrinth. Once everyone had entered, the gate closed behind them.

"this doesn't look much like a labyrinth to me. I don't see any turns," Adam moved closer to her side, while Cringer hugged his side, looking at him with fear in his eyes.

Veena glanced at him, "it's a test, Adam. The Labyrinth's a test. I remember that much."

"I don't think it's trying to test you, Your Highness," Hoggle walked to the one side of the entrance.

Veena gave him a slight nod. True, it may not be testing her, but that didn't mean it would just allow her through, or would it?

She walked towards the wall in front of her, the one opposite the gate. Something had caught her eye. Slowly, Veena placed her hand on the wall.

"What is it, Ve?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Adam, "I noticed something."

Veena began to run her hand along the wall, slowly. It didn't take her long to discover one of the Labyrinth's secrets.

"There's a path here."

Adam frowned, "there's only wall, Veena."

Veena turned slightly towards him, "watch." She then took a step forward and appeared to pass through the wall. Once through the pathway, she turned to face the trio behind her. "See it's an illusion. It's not what it seems."

Adam glanced at Cringer, "is this place safe?"

"I highly doubt the Labyrinth would attack the princess, young man," Hoggle followed after her.

"Adam, relax. We should be fine, but we'll have to be careful."

Hoggle nodded, "true, Princess."

Veena turned back towards the path beyond the wall, "which way, Hoggle?"

The dwarf looked around them, "i can't be sure. It feels like the Labyrinth is shifting too fast for me to get my bearings."

"Too fast? What does that mean?"

"It's moving faster than normal. It's never done this before."

Adam looked between them, "wait it's moving?"

Hoggle nodded, "of course, it's moving. It's always moving. It just normal only moves one section at a time. This feels like the entire thing is shifting around."

Veena tilted her head slightly. A faint melody drifted from the Labyrinth it seemed. Could the Labyrinth be trying to talk to her? She glanced back at the others once more. More than likely they couldn't hear what she was hearing.

Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it against the wall to her right, "we're going to take it nice and slow."

"I highly doubt you have the normal time limit, Your Highness."

Sighing, Veena lowered her hand, "well, let's get moving. I have a feeling we have a long way to go."

Veena slowly started walking forward, listening to the melody that seemed to call to her. The other three soon fell into line behind her. Her through the Labyrinth had officially begun.

XOXOXOX

Adam had no idea how long they had been walking. Thunder crashed not too far in the distance. The walls were seriously starting to look the same, even with the creepy eye tipped plant life. It had grown quiet, well except for the occasional thunder.

Adam looked up at the darkened clouds rolling in, "I have a feeling we're about to get soaked." As another crash of thunder came, he glanced at Veena, who jumped slightly at the sound.

Hoggle glanced up, "that's not good. We better hurry. Hopefully, she hasn't learned of your arrival."

Stopping, Veena frowned at Hoggle, "who are you talking about?" She was taking deep breaths. Adam assumed that she was doing it to try and keep calm.

Adam stopped as well, causing Cringer to run into him. He really didn't want to get caught in the rain, but he was more worried about how Veena was dealing with the coming storm?

Hoggle stopped and turned to face her, "you seriously don't remember what happened do you?"

Veena turned to look at him, "what are you talking about?" She jumped slightly at the sound of another crash of thunder.

The dwarf sighed, "I had no idea the rumors were true."

Adam frowned, "rumors?"

Suddenly, a disembodied voice filled the air, "keep quiet, dwarf."

Adam looked at Hoggle "who, what was that?"

Hoggle sighed, "the Goblin King."

"The Goblin King?"

Hoggle gestured towards Veena, "her father."

Adam frowned, "what's a goblin? I've never even heard of them."

Hoggle furrowed his brow, "seriously?"

Veena frowned, "they're a mischievous race. That's all I remember about them."

Hoggle nodded, "true enough."

Veena glanced towards the sky, as she started walking again, "we better hurry or we'll get soaked." She looked down at Hoggle, "is there somewhere we can go to stay dry?"

Hoggle shook his head as he began to move forward again, "not that I know."

Adam followed after them, with Cringe staying to his side. If the Labyrinth was shifting like Hoggle said, then how did they know if they were going the right way?

Stopping at a wall, Veena glanced over her shoulder, "get ready. I have no idea what's behind this wall."

Adam frowned as he caught up, "Ve?"

"The Labyrinth's just been giving us a path. I only had to follow the music."

Hoggle frowned, "music? What music?"

Veena put her hand on the wall, "it's a soft melody that I've been following since we entered. It's gotten louder as we've been moving."

"Nothing is what it seems here. You can't trust much here, Your Highness."

Veena put her other hand on the wall, "relax, Hoggle. It's not something to fear."

Hoggle looked at Adam, as suddenly the wall split in half, revealing a courtyard with a sun dial and a stone chair.

* * *

><p>Yeah, a new chapter. Remember when i accidentally deleted all of my stories on my on my tablet? Well, I had this chapter mostly finished, and I had thought I had sent it to my pc. But I didn't. So I had to rewrite the whole thing.<p>

Even though recent events have happened. I am not going to change my plan for this story or its sequels. Jareth plays a big part in this, and he's staying. The Goblin King shall live forever.

Thanks for any reviews past and present. Sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to get more chapters out for this year.

Love,

_CL_


	14. Chapter 13

_Veena stood at the edge of the clearing where the cabin stood. The forest was silent, like always. She could hear the women inside calling for her, but she didn't care. She wasn't ready to go inside the cabin yet. Turning around, she headed back into the forest. _

_The forest seemed more welcoming than the cottage, even though it seemed so empty of life. She wandered through the underbrush farther from the clearing. The voices seemed to get louder. _

_Veena ignored the sounds as she moved deeper into the forest. Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath her, causing her to fall over. She caught herself with her hands. What was happening?_

_Suddenly, an owl came flying at her. It almost hit her, but it stopped and landed on a branch very close to her. It began to hop and and make quite a bit of noise._

_Slowly, Veena stood and walked over to the owl. Once she stood in front of it, the owl calmed down a bit._

_"What is it? What's happening?"_

_The owl took off again, and flew around her a few times._

_"You want me to follow you?"_

_The owl hooted before flying off deeper into the forest._

_After a moment, Veena followed quickly after._

**Chapter 13**

Slowly, Veena walked towards the stone chair. She knew this place. Actually, she hated this place, but couldn't exactly remember why. Images flashed in front of her eyes. She stumbled to the chair and sat down. The pain was almost too much. Closing her eyes, Veena leaned her head back against the stone.

She sat in a pit in a room. The goblins were bickering around her. She turned to face the throne.

Thunder crashed. Lightening flashed in the sky. She hid in her secret place. What had happened?

"Ve? Veena open your eyes!"

Slowly, Veena opened her eyes to find Adam standing in front of her. The worry was clear on his face.

"Sorry, had a flash of memories. Give me a minute."

Hoggle frowned, "we really need to be moving."

Veena took a deep breath. She needed to calm herself. Slowly she closed her eyes again. Gradually, the sound of thunder lessened. She opened her and looked up to find the dark clouds were slowly disappearing.

Adam looked up as well, "Veena, I think you did that."

She gave a slight nod, "I think so, too." Veena glanced around them, "okay, I'm ready. Let's get a move on. The sun's not going to be up for much longer."

The other two looked towards the setting sun, as Veena slowly stood up.

"You're definitely not under the same rules as a runner."

"What's a runner?" Adam moved slightly to give Veena more room.

"Someone who runs the Labyrinth. I don't want to say too much."

Frowning, Veena nodded, "it's okay, Hoggle. I understand. He wants to explain everything."

Hoggle gave a slow nod, "I would think so. I may know somethings, Princess, but he's the best person to explain things to you."

Cringer came up and butted his head against Veena's hand. She absentmindedly petted him, as she looked around the stone clearing, "do we continue following the melody I'm hearing, or do you want to take the lead again, Hoggle?"

Hoggle shook his head, "I think you did better than I did."

Veena nodded, "okay, then. It sounds loudest this way." She slowly began to walk towards the beginning of a new part of the Labyrinth.

XOXOXOX

Adam officially didn't like any of this. Why make them solve this maze? This made no sense. His parents had been so happy to see his sister once again. Veena's father wasn't acting at all what he had expected.

Sighing, Adam glanced down at Cringer as the tiger walked over to him, "I know, Cring. I'm worried, too."

He watched as Veena placed her hand on a wall on the far side of the clearing. After a few moments, the wall split in half, creating a new path to follow.

The dwarf walked through the opening, while Veena turned to face him, "Adam, is something wrong?"

Had she heard him? Slowly, he walked up to her, "just worried about all of this. Aren't you?" He stopped right in front of her. Cringer walked up and stood between the two of them.

Veena glanced towards no doubt where the dwarf stood, "nothing here is allowed to harm me, but I am worried about why my father doesn't want Hoggle to explain things."

Adam nodded, "he has to have a reason, but that doesn't mean we have to enjoy it."

Veena gave a small, "from experience, huh?"

Adam laughed, "ah, yeah." He then quickly frowned, "but that doesn't mean that it's right."

A sound most likely from an animal came not too far away. Adam glanced at Veena who was frowning.

"Ve?"

Veena seemed to almost not be actual in front of him. It was if her mind wasn't there.

"Veena?!"

She shook her head slightly, "sorry. We better get moving. I want to be closer to the City before it gets dark."

Adam nodded as Veena walked through the opening. Cringer followed after her. After a moment, he followed after her, not noticing the bird of prey standing on a wall not too far away.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I got a chapter out this month for this thing. I'm hoping for at least one more, but the first half of this month is going to be busy for me. I don't know what the second half is going to be just yet. I will say that I've started on the next chapter, but can't say when it'll be ready.<p>

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	15. Chapter 14

_Little Veena was not happy. She stood hugging her stuffed tiger as her brothers played with wooden swords. Why couldn't she play? Even her twin had a sword._

_Little Veena was angry. It wasn't fair. Why did her brothers get to have all the fun._

_Her father knelt down beside her, "what's wrong, Precious?"_

_"Why can't I pay, too?"_

_Her father frowned slightly, "what do mean? Who said you couldn't?"_

_"They did," she pointed towards her brothers._

_Her father stood up and waved his hand, causing the three wooden swords to float out of his sons' hands. The boys turned to face their father with shocked faces._

_The eldest frowned slightly, "why did you do that? We were playing."_

_Their father walked over to them, "did you tell your sister she couldn't play with you, because I clearly remember giving you enough swords for all of you?"_

_The golden haired boy hung his head, "yes, but we didn't want to play with her. We're always forced to take her along."_

_Her twin glared at his brother, "you said she didn't have one."_

_Their have a quick nod, "all right everyone inside. I'm going to see who's telling the truth."_

_The eldest hung his head as he walked towards the Castle, with the middle brother following behind him. Her twin stood firm in front of their father._

_The king raised an eyebrow, "not going to follow?"_

_The dark haired boy shook his head, "Ve, knows I asked. I even found a stick she could had use, but they broke it."_

_"He did, Daddy."_

_He gave a slight nod, "all right, you two go fin your mother. We're going to have to have a talk with those brothers of yours."_

_Her twin walked over to her, but Veena walked over to her father. "Don't be too mean to them, Daddy. '_

_The king gave his daughter a smile, "I promise I won't be too hard on them."_

_Little Veena nodded before taking hold of her twin's hand and heading back inside the Castle_.

**Chapter 14**

Veena frowned as she rounded a corner to yet another dead end. She was really starting to hate the hedge maze. The Labyrinth wasn't opening up a path for her as it had before. It was like it was trying to lead her in the wrong direction, or forcing her to solve the damn thing.

Hoggle huffed behind her, "I'm starting to think I would do better now."

Veena turned to face the dwarf, "I'm following the music, but the damn maze is in the way. Okay."

Hoggle huffed as Adam walked up to her.

"Ve, it's not your fault. I can't make head or tails of it either."

Veena gave him a slight smile, "thanks, Adam."

He gave her a slight nod, "you know the direction, but we have to solve the maze. It's that easy."

"I've never been good with mazes. Even though this one feels so familiar."

"Well, you did live here once. I know it might cause another headache, but try to remember. That's our best bet to get out of here."

Veena sighed. He was right. She had to remember. More than likely she would remember a path or something to get them out of this damned maze.

She took a deep breath, "I want to sit down first. I don't want to fall over if it gets too bad."

"Go ahead, Ve."

Veena sat down on the dirt and leaned back against one of the hedges that lined the maze. Cringer walked over and laid down beside her, placing his head in her lap. Veena placed a hand on his head, "I'll be fine, Cringer. It'll hurt for a bit, but I'll be fine." The green tiger only looked up at her with pitiful eyes. Slowly, Veena closed her eyes and tried to remember.

XOXOXOX

Adam didn't like this. He hated watching Veena when she started to remember, but they really didn't have a choice, if they wanted out of this maze. Glancing, over at the draw he frowned. The dwarf seemed a bit annoyed and was taking it out on her. If Veena was really the princess of this kingdom, then why was the dwarf acting like he was?

Veena's brow furrowed a bit as Cringer placed a paw on her leg. Hopefully, the headache wouldn't linger. They hadn't before, but they could start to.

The dwarf walked over to him, "I don't like this. Why is he making her do this?"

Adam glanced at him, not really wanting to take his eyes off of Veena, "he could make easier to get through?"

Hoggle shrugged his shoulders, "maybe. The Labyrinth is in a way its own being, but it does do as he ask, as far as I know," he glanced around quickly.

"He may be forcing her to solve the Labyrinth to stall for time.

He dwarf looked up at him, "or to regain more of her memories. Look I'm worried about the headaches. I may not be able to say much, but these can't be good."

Adam couldn't agree more, but he couldn't stop them. He wished he could do something to help with the pain. How long would they have to wait for her to recover?

Frowning, he walked over and sat down beside Veena, on the side opposite side of Cinger. Gentlely, he took hold of the hand that wasn't resting on top of Cringer's head, "Ve?"

After a few moments, Veena opened her eyes. Tears were gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She raised the hand that had tested on Cringer's head and wiped a tear away, "I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

He gave her hand a slight squeeze, "take all the time you need, Veena."

She gave him a slight smile, before resting her head on his shoulder, "I don't know how much help what I remembered is going to be, but it's something."

"What did you remember?"

"It's mostly flashes, but I think I can get us out. Just give me a minute. My head's still pounding," she closed her eyes.

"Princess, I know you need to test, but we're loading time. The sun's about to go down."

Veena slowly opened her eyes, "I know, but we still have time, Hoggle."

He looked towards the slowly setting sun, "I really would like to be at least inside the forest before dark."

Adam frowned, "why is that?"

"I don't know how much I can say without the King stopping me, but there are some dark things here that weren't here when she was last here."

"Because of what happened, Hoggle?"

The dwarf looked at her, "err, yeah."

Moving her head off Adam's shoulder, she gave him a slight smile, "I don't remember much, but I do know something happened to them."

Hoggle nodded, but remained silent.

Sighing, Adam stood up. Bending down, he turned to face her with a hand out, "he's right. We better get a move on."

Veena raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong? We aren't defenseless, Adam."

Cringer looked up at him, but didn't move his head. Traitor.

"I know, but are you really up to fighting, Ve?"

Veena sighed, "no.". She grabbed his hand, "okay, Cringer, get up."

The green tiger lifted his head slowly stood as Veena pulled a bit on Adam's arm to stand up.

After a few moments to steady herself, she nodded at Adam, "all right let's get moving. I think I have an idea to get us out of here."

Adam nodded, "okay, but I'm more worried about you."

She smiled at him, "I'll be okay. I'm still sure nothing will harm me, but Hoggle has me worried."

"What I'm worried about isn't a subject of your father's."

"That's what I figured, Hoggle," she looked over at him. "Is there somewhere safe between here and the City?"

Hoggle shook his head, "not unless we go to the Bog Of Eternal Stench, but you really don't want to go there."

Adam frowned, "why?"

"It smells really bad. I mean bad. That I remember. I actually had nightmares about that place. Always thought I made it up."

"It's real I promise you."

Veena nodded, "okay, so we need to hurry. Hopefully, the path I remember is still there."

"Me, too, Ve."

* * *

><p>So here is this month's second chapter. I've already got one chapter ready for TGP to release next month. I'm currently working on another chapter for <em>Nothing Is What It Seems. <em>

Thanks for any reviews.

Review if you please.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for updates and sometimes sneak peeks.


	16. Chapter 15

_The Hedge Maze wasn't any fun. It wouldn't listen to her, unlike the rest of the Labyrinth. She was the princess. It was supposed to do as she told it. _

_Holding a little sack, he little princess stood at an intersection within the maze. She was not very happy. It had been a few months since she had been here, but this time it wasn't because of her brothers. No, little Veena had come back because she was hiding._

_Everyone was so busy they didn't have anytime for her. So she was running away, well at least in her mind. She had no problem getting to this point, but the stupid Hedge Maze wouldn't listen to her._

_She had to get further. It was almost like the maze was trying to stall her, but she would get through the stupid maze._

_Suddenly, she heard the screech of an owl. Little Veena stood frozen in place as a white golden barn owl flew over the top of the hedges and landed on one in front of her._

_The owl looked at her for a moment, before flapping its wings and jumping down towards the ground. Of course, before it landed it transformed into her father._

_He knelt down in front of her, "Precious, what are you doing out here?"_

_"I'm running away."_

_Her father frowned at her slightly, "you want to leave? Leave your brothers? Leave your mother? Leave me?"_

_She nodded after the first question, but couldn't for the others._

_"So which is it? Do you want to leave or do you want to come with me on a little errand?"_

_The little princess thought it over for a bit before replying, "go with you."_

_Her father smiled, "well, then let's get going." He stood up and held out his hand. His daughter took it, and the two of them disappeared._

**Chapter 15**

The Hedge Maze seemed to be nearing its end. At least, it seemed that way to Veena. A wall of trees seemed to be getting closer. They would finally get out of the horrible maze. Well, they still had more of the Labyrinth to travel through.

Behind her, she could hear Hoggle mumbling. Adam hadn't really said anything since their tiny break. Cringer was staying close to her side. As the trees soon started to begin to towering over them, Veena began to relax a bit more.

"Will we be safer inside the forest?" Adam moved closer to Veena.

Hoggle shrugged as he walked along, "I don't know. Something big happened inside it months ago."

Veena frowned. She had been on Eternia for at least a year, but she doubted greatly that he was talking about what happened at the cottage she had grown up in. Veena still wasn't sure what happened. All she really remembered was running.

Adam frowned, "what happened?"

Hoggle shook his head, "no really knows. All we could see was a column of smoke."

Veena slowly began to slow down, causing the others to do spas well.

Adam walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ve, what's wrong?"

She turned and gave him a smile, she knew was weak, "I'm fine really."

Adam frowned at her,"Ve, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later. I promise."

Adam continued to frown at her as they walked forward. Evently, they reached a stone wall.

Veena turned to face the other the others, "okay, I think we can get out of the hedge maze now."

Hoggle nodded, "good. I was getting tired of this place."

Nodding, she turned back to the wall. Placing a hand on the wall, Veena closed her eyes. A few moments later, the wall split in half, revealing the trucks of the trees they had getting closer to. Veena moved her hand before it fully opened. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took a step forward into the glittering forest. The others followed soon after her.

XOXOXOX

The trees towered over them. It almost made him think of the Evergreen Forest. Well, if it was covered in glitter and not as green. Adam frowned as they began to make their way deeper into the forest. He was really beginning to worry about the glitter rubbing off on him.

Veena lead them through the tangled mess of roots and semi-paths. She was moving faster than she had before. It was like she actually knew her way around this place. He had to check on Hoggle every so often, to be sure he was keeping up. Cringe of course wasn't having any problems and still was keeping close to Veena.

The forest was suspiciously silent. Was there any wildlife here? The Evergreen Forest was teaming with life. It was never this quiet. It really made him uneasy.

Adam looked at Hoggle, "is it always this quiet?"

Hoggle looked over at him as he stepped over a root, "I think a lot of the creatures of the Labyrinth are staying away because of the Princess, but they are also starting to hide. Dusk is getting closer."

Adam nodded. From what little of the sky peaked through the branches of the trees, the sky had turned amber and pink. "What is so dangerous at night?"

Hoggle sighed, "it borders on the thing the King stopped me from talking about, but I think he would want you to know about the Minotaur."

"Minotaur?"

Hoggle nodded, "it's a creature of the Labyrinth. So the King has no control over it."

"Then why is it here?"

Veena turned slightly to him, "because something is wrong. It's that simple, Adam."

Adam slowly nodded as Veena turned back around.

That still didn't answer the question. Why would what ever was going on allow this thing here.

Veena sighed and turned her head towards him, "it's like if the magic that protected Greyskull wasn't working right and an agent of Skeletor got in."

"So this place is like Gray skull?"

Veena nodded as she turned head back, "yeah. The magic is off. So things are able to enter the Labyrinth that shouldn't be able to.'

Hoggle nodded in agreement, "your father had the army try to keep it out, but that failed. Mostly the army's job is now to try and keep it cornered in one corner of the Labyrinth away from as many creatures as possible."

Things were horrible here. Now he understood why Veena had been sent to Eternia to recover. It was almost like this place was dyeing.

Suddenly, Veena began to slow down.

Adam frowned as Veena stopped causing them all to stop, "Ve, what is it?"

She turned to face him and Hoggle, "I know this path. We might have a place to hid during the night."

"Veena?"

She only turned around and began walking again. Adam turned to Hoggle as they continued once again behind her.

What was gong on? What wasn't she telling him? Frowning, he continued to follow after her.

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoyed the first of this month's chapters. I have the next two finished. I'm working on the last one for this month right now.<p>

Thanks for any reviews and what not.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	17. Chapter 16

Veena knelt down in the garden. They had told her to stay out of the forest. She wasn't happy. Why couldn't she go into the forest?

Pulling a weed, she frowned. It was boring around the cottage. At least, things changed within the forest. It was different each day.

Veena pulled another weed. Was she being punished? Had she done thing she wasn't supposed to? They hasn't told her such.

She glanced at the massive trees lining the clearing. She would much rather be the shade of the forest than in the heat of the sun pulling stupid weeds. It just wasn't fair.

She was beginning to hate gardening. Pulling another weed, she began to become angry.

Suddenly, not too far beyond the edge she heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Well, we can't stop now. Maybe we can find some berries."

**Chapter 16**

The limbs of the trees over head were now barely allowing any of the waning light drift down below. Veena didn't need the light to see the path. She knew it backwards and forwards. This was where she had run off to play, when she had to escape the cottage. Now she was leading towards the cottage. Would it still be standing or would they only find rumble?

Veena could only hope it was still standing. They needed somewhere to spend the night, and it was the closest place she knew, and she knew the forest. It was still as silent as ever, but now she knew why. The creatures had been in hiding. They had to have been. Not even the Evergreen Forest on Eternia had been this quiet.

Taking a deep breath, she continued onward. Behind her, she could hear the foot steps of the others. Cringer was still staying close to her side, and every once in while he would but his head against her hand.

The forest soon seemed to become darker, twisted. What had happened yo this place? None the less, Veena continued to lead them on ward. She found it odd that the forest had changed, and yet she didn't feel as if there was anything to fear from the change. It almost felt like this was the reality, and what she remembered was the lie.

"Ve, we need to find somewhere to stay the night."

She turned her head slightly to look back at Adam, "we're almost there. I at least hope it's still there."

Adam frowned, "what's there?"

Veena turned her head back around, "the cottage I used to live in." The group went silent once more as Veena lead the way.

They were close. It was only a bit further till the clearing. They had been walking for what felt like days, but Veena knew it had only been at most a half an hour since Adam had asked her where she was taking them.

As the massive trees that had once marked the border to her freedom came into view she smiled. Only a little further. When she finally took her first step into the clearing, the smile vanished. The cottage looked like no one had lived in it for years. There seemed to be a massive hole in part of the roof, but otherwise it looked sturdy.

Adam walked up beside her in the clearing, "ah, Ve, you sure you lived here?"

She nodded slowly, "up until I showed up on Eternia." Sighing, she began walking towards the cottage, "at least it'll give us a place to stay."

XOXOXOX

Adam frowned as he followed Veena into the old ruined cottage. How could she had lived here? The place looked like no one had been there for decades. Maybe it was a spell or something, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

He stood in the door way as Veena ventured upstairs, and for the first time since entering the Labyrinth, Cringer was staying beside him. The truth was he wouldn't be surprised if Veena fell through the ceiling.

Hoggle remained at the doorway, "she wants us to stay here?"

"Looks like it."

The dwarf frowned as Veena came back down the stairs.

"The roof's mostly intact. The beds still look okay. We should be fine for the night. It looks like the garden's still mostly intact. I'll go see what I can get and make something to eat."

"I'd be surprise if there is anything."

Veena frowned, "it didn't look like this before, Hoggle. Something happened."

"So this is where..."

"What ever happened was centered here."

Hoggle frowned as he took a step into the cottage, "he hid you here? I thought he had you in another kingdom."

"Well, apparently he didn't." Veena took a deep breath, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

After Veena walked out of the cottage, Adam turned to the dwarf, "what was that about?"

"We knew he was hiding her, but hide her here couldn't had been the best idea."

"More than likely he didn't want her too far away. He's still her father, Hoggle."

Hoggle sighed, "I guess that makes sense as she's all he has left."

Adam nodded slightly as Veena walked back in with her arms full of vegetables.

Smiling, she walked over to the still standing table near some cabinetry and dumped the vegetables on the table, "Adam, would you mind pumping some water into the sink so we can clean these?"

Adam walked over to her, "ah, Ve, what's that?"

She looked at him, "seriously, you don't know?"

"Sorry."

Sighing, she turned behind her, "I'll show you. Come over here."

Adam walked over to her side where a basin was fitted into the top of a cabinet. She pointed to a lever with some type of piping beside it.

"You know how a lever works, right?"

He nodded, "yeah."

"Okay, so you're going to have to keep moving it up and down until we fill the sink with water. Got it?"

"Sorry, Ve, this wasn't something I learned."

She smiled at him, "it's okay. I guess you actually never wondered where the water same from in the Palace."

"I actually don't know how we get water, but I might have a look now."

Veena nodded, "well, let's get to work. It's going to take a while to get this ready.". She turned towards the dwarf, "Hoggle, would you please go gather some firewood and start the fire?"

Hoggle gave a slight bow, "of course, your highness.". He turned to leave.

"Cringe, please go with him."

The green tiger seemed to give a slight nod, before turning to follow the dwarf out of the cottage. Leaving, Adam and Veena to prepping their dinner.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I didn't get this out on the 23rd, but I did get it out as soon as I realized.<p>

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Review if you please.

_CL_


	18. Chapter 17

_The throne room was packed. So many goblins filled the room leaving little room to move about. That did not make the little princess happy. She couldn't see nor get to where she wished. _

_Why was every goblin in the city packed into the throne room? Little Veena was getting angry. Didn't any of them realize who she was?_

_Little Veena frowned. Her brothers would do all sorts of things to get attention. She on the other hand, could only do so little._

_Suddenly, she was picked up out of the massive put of goblins and pulled to her father's side._

_"Why are down there, Precious? Shouldn't you be with your mother?"_

_The little princess looked into much older blue eyes, "I wanted to spend the day with you." She pouted at him._

_Sighing, her father placed against his hip, "all right." He carried her to the throne and sat down, moving her to his lap. "Now you'll have to stay quiet. I have listen to the goblins' complaints."_

_Little Veena smiled up at him, "okay, Daddy." She turned to face the hoard of goblins._

**Chapter 17**

The fire in the hearth gave them all a soft glow inside the dark cottage. The dirty splintered floor wasn't much, but at least they had somewhere to sit as they ate their soup, well except for Cringer. Veena had found some meat drying in the cellar, and the tiger was enjoying himself.

Veena sat her wooden bowl on the semi-clean floor in front of her,"that actually came out pretty good."

Hoggle nodded as he slumped some from his bowl, as Adam held his.

They hadn't been able to find any spoons. So the three of them had just slurped their soup from the bowl. There was still some left, but Veena doubted they would touch it tonight.

"Ve, that was better than most of the stuff from the Palace."

"Thanks."

Hoggle lowered his bowl, "thanks, Princess. I haven't had something that good in a very long time."

Veena nodded, "how much farther till the Castle, Hoggle?"

Hoggle frowned slightly, "not much I think. I haven't been to this part of the Forest in awhile though. So I could be wrong."

Veena nodded, "I guess we'll stay put, at least till morning. We'll be safe here won't we?"

"I think so, Princess. I haven't heard of it entering the forest before."

Adam frowned, "I'm thinking it would be a good idea to keep watch."

Veena frowned at him, "we all need rest, Adam."

"I know, but someone should be on watch in case something happens."

Veena sighed, "okay, but I'll take first watch."

Adam shook his head, "it's been a hard day on you. You need more sleep than me. Besides more than likely you would be more helpful than me."

Tilting her head slightly, Veena glanced at Cringer. She had seen Adam sparing a few times. It wasn't like he couldn't fight. He had seemed really good. So why would he say she would be more helpful?

"Since this place seems filled with magic, you seem the one to deal with anything. Although, if that Minotaur shows up, I'll do my best to keep if off the two of you as you escape."

"If the Goblin Army couldn't stop it, what makes you think you could?"

Adam looked at Hoggle, "I have a few tricks up my sleeves, Dwarf." He turned back to Veena, "we can't really take the chance it won't come here."

Nodding, Veena sighed, "all right, but you can't stay up all night. We'll split it in half. You take the first half, and I'll take the second."

Giving a slight nod, Adam stood up, "I suggest that we all stay down here. It'll be able easier to keep an eye on everyone."

Hoggle lifted his bowl up to take a sip, "I highly doubt that's your only reason."

Veena gave the dwarf a slight smile, "that's enough, Hoggle. He's right. I'll go upstairs and get what blankets seem still usable."

Adam nodded, "don't take too long."

Veena stood up, "I won't." She walked over to the battered stair case. "Only my room is still intact."

XOXOXOX

Adam sat leaning against the wall by the hearth. Maybe there wasn't a reason to be on watch, but something told him that they needed to do it. This Minotaur didn't sound like a good thing, at all. At least with him on watch, he could call on He-man if needed. More than likely He-man would be only one could deal with the creature.

Sighing, he tilted his head back against the wall. This world was so strange to him. It didn't worry him. No, what worried him was Veena. What had caused so much destruction to this place? Or whom?

He saw magic all the time fighting Skeletor, but something about this felt different. This actually made his skin crawl. The fact was this place was attacked more than likely to get to Veena. That didn't sit well with him. Why would someone want to hurt her?

Tilting his head forward again, Adam glanced over at Veena's sleeping form. Cringer was curled up close to her. For being such a coward, the tiger was being very protective of her, or most likely he knew she would keep him safe. Yawning, Adam glanced at the dwarf whom seemed very happy in his little makeshift bed.

Fighting to keep his eyes opened, Adam leaned his head back against the wall. It was going to be long night.

* * *

><p>So here's the first chapter for this month. Next week, I'll be releasing Chapter 18 instead of a new chapter for <em>Nothing Is What It Seems. <em>

Thanks for any reviews given so far.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	19. Chapter 18

_Lightening flashed just outside the window. The little princess held onto her twin's hand. She knew he was scared, too, but he wasn't showing it. He was good at that. Why were her brothers and her in the playroom in the middle of the night? They weren't supposed to be, of course._

_"Why did you bring her?". Her eldest brother said._

_Her twin glared at him, "you know she would had gone to Mommy and Daddy. This way we know it's not her."_

_Her eldest brother slowly nodded in agreement, but he still frowned._

_Little Veena knew that she didn't need to go get her parents. More than likely her father already knew they were up to something. Well, she has seen the owl watching them as they had walked here. Of course, there were other owls beside her father._

_Thunder caused the window to shake. The storm seemed to be getting worse. She squeezed her twin's hand harder. He turned slightly and looked at her but remained silent._

_Suddenly, the room filled with the light from a lightening flash, causing her elder brothers to jump slightly. Little Veena on the other hand smiled slightly as she gently pulled on her twin's arm. He turned again to look at her. Slowly, he smiled at her before nodding._

_The twins hid behind the massive toy box just as their father walked into the room._

"_What are you lot doing out of bed?" He was clearly not happy._

_The eldest stood frozen in place._

"_All right back to bed or I'll make you clean around the bog."_

_The eldest two hung their heads as they walked out of the room._

_Little Veena watched her father from behind the toy box._

"_All right, you two come on out."_

_The twins slowly got out from behind the box and walked over to their father._

"_Let's get you two back to your room, before your mother wakes up. For some reason, she keeps checking on the two of you."_

_Each of the twins took hold of one of his hands. Before, the trio left the room._

**Chapter 18**

The cottage was quiet. Well, it would be, after all the great care he had taken to make it safe for them. Slowly, he walked across the splintered wooden floor, boot heels clicking,

The Minotaur was far away terrorize another part of the Labyrinth. The Army was doing its best to keep it in that corner. She couldn't know Veena as here. That witch was not getting any where near her.

Quietly, he made his way to his daughter's sleeping form. She looked so much like her mother. He had of course seen her before, but never this close. He had done his best to keep his distance. She rolled over in her sleep. Veena had done a good job in leading them here. He had hoped she hadn't lost her connection to the Labyrinth, after being trapped in the forest for so long. Sighing, he walked over to the sleeping prince against the wall, giving the sleeping dwarf barely a glance.

Kneeling down in front of the prince, the Goblin King finally got a good look at the young man his daughter had been spending a lot of time with, and whom he hoped would be able to help her on the crazy quest he was going to send her on.

He had reordered time around the cottage to be sure the group would get enough rest before venturing further into the Labyrinth. Things had been relative easy for them so far. They would have to past the Bog to get to the other side of the forest. At least, he knew Sir Didymus would guard her well.

Sighing, he slowly stood up. The King glanced out the window as the sun started to rise. He needed to leave before any of them awoken. With a flick of his wrist, he disappeared, and an owl flew out the slightly opened window.

XOXOXOX

Veena slowly opened her eyes. Seeing the rising sun, she sat up quickly. What had happened? Adam was supposed to wake her up to keep watch. Glancing over at him, she smiled slightly.

He was sound asleep leaning back against the wall beside the fireplace. Slowly, she sat up. Cringer was curled up beside her twitching in his sleep slightly. It was a peaceful morning. So why did the single white golden feather on the floor worry her. It looked so much like the ones she would see at times while walking in the forest. As quietly as she could, Veena stood up and walked over to it.

Slowly, she bent down and picked it up. As she stood up, Adam moved his head slightly and began to open his eyes. He quickly glanced out the window.

"What happened? I closed my eyes for a second. I sware."

Veena gave him a slight smile, "I told you we all needed to get some sleep, Adam."

He frowned as he slowly stood up, "whats that?"

Veena looked down at her hand, "it's a feather."

"That ain't no ordinary feather. You father was here, Princess."

Veena turned towards Hoggle, "what do you mean by that?"

Hoggle sat up in his little makeshift bed and gestured toward the feather, "your father has the ability to transform into an owl as well as appear and disappear within his kingdom. So more than likely he was here last night, and is the reason that boy fell asleep."

"Why would he come here?" Veena looked back at the feather in her hand.

Hoggle shrugged as he stood up, "who knows? But we better get a move on. We should be able to reach the Castle before sun down."

Veena nodded slowly, "let's gather a few things, and we'll be on our way."

Adam nodded slightly before standing up, "I'll take a look outside to see what's left in the garden."

Veena nodded as Cringer woke up and shook his head slightly.

"Come on, Cringe, we're going outside."

The tiger slowly stood stood up, then stretched, and finally walked over to Adam.

Adam then walked over to Veena, "Ve, are you alright?"

She gave him a slight smile, "I'm fine. Go on. There's a few things I want to get first."

Giving her a slight nod, Adam began to walk away, "we'll be outside, if you need us."

Veena nodded, "kay."

Adam opened the front door and walked out, with Cringer right behind him. Hoggle then walked over to Veena.

Looking up at her, he frowned, "I didn't mean to make you upset. More than likely he protected us and made sure we would be safe here."

"I'm fine, Hoggle. Why don't you go help Adam and Cringer? I'll get what I want and meet the three of you outside."

Hoggle gave a slow nod, "alright, Princess." Slowly he followed after Adam, leaving Veena alone in the cottage.

The tears began to flow now. He had been around the entire time. That damned owl had been him. The only living thing she ever saw in the forest had been him. He hadn't left her completely alone, but why hide her?

Wiping her eyes, Veena glanced around. There wasn't much she wished to gather. In truth, she had brought them down from her room when she had gathered the blankets and what not for the night.

Taking a deep breath, Veena quickly worked the feather into her hair before picking up the bag she had already packed, as well as her staff. After taking a final look, Veena walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for any reviews given.<p>

Review if you please.

CL

Visit my blog for updates on what's going on.


End file.
